How I met the Spider
by Lilisu
Summary: Ou comment Sebastian Moran fait la connaissance de Jim Moriarty, un emmerdeur notoire pour qui il ne travaillera jamais, mais jamais de la vie ! Prequel de "You didn't see me coming" (8 ans d'écart) T pour les morts et les jurons.
1. The man with the twisted mind

_Bonjour tout le monde et bonne presque nouvelle année !_

 _C'est donc après une rencontre abrupte avec des phéromones d'oignons (MES YEUX !) que je me suis décidée à écrire le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire ! C'est un thème déjà utilisé dans d'autres fanfictions, mais je vais essayer de rendre ça plus long et original ! ^^_

 _J'espère que vous l'aimerez et en attendant le verdict, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : The Man with the twisted mind**

Londres, novembre 2004.

Couché sur le ventre depuis deux jours sous une pluie battante qui me gèle jusqu'à l'os, j'essaie de détendre la crampe de mon petit orteil sans quitter ma cible des yeux. Une main sur mon AX-338 chéri, j'essaie de glisser l'autre jusqu'à mon pied pour le masser à travers ma botte en cuir, mais rien à faire, c'est trop épais. Frustré, endolori et sentant le rhume arriver, j'avais à cet instant _vraiment_ hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Enfin, dans le trou à rat qui me sert d'appartement.

Mais bon, si je m'en allais maintenant, ces derniers jours de préparation et d'attente n'auraient servi à rien.

Tout avait commencé à mon retour d'Afghanistan, où j'étais coincé depuis deux très longues années, tout ça à cause d'une bande de crétins de terroristes qui avaient décidé que tester la capacité d'absorption d'un gratte-ciel américain à l'aide d'un avion était une excellente idée. Après ça, les pays qui avaient un minimum de jugeote s'étaient engagés dans une guerre qui, soyons honnêtes, ne me concernait pas. Dommage, j'étais un soldat au service de sa Majesté en ce temps-là.

C'est ainsi qu'après deux longues années de cuisson au soleil à tenter d'abattre des types pas très dégourdis, je m'étais fait passer pour mort pour rentrer au pays. Pas très glorieux, certes, mais les statistiques m'adoraient. J'étais officiellement le seul soldat anglais tué en Afghanistan pour l'année 2004. La classe hein ?

Bon, j'avais vite déchanté en revenant, bien entendu. Ma petite-amie de l'époque avait quitté l'appartement sans prévenir, me laissant avec plusieurs mois de loyer en retard et mon compte en banque avait bien souffert de ces remboursements à répétition. J'étais en ce moment-même à la recherche de mon ex, histoire de lui montrer ma vision du divorce. Rien que les flics ne puissent me mettre sur le dos, notez bien.

Du coup, je m'étais retrouvé à la rue avec mes seules armes comme colocataires. Jugeant que je ne devais plus rien au reste du monde, je m'étais arrangé pour trouver les hit lists sur la face cachée d'Internet (merci les indic') et m'étais lancé dans un nouveau métier : tueur à gage.

Au moins, le paiement était rapide et conséquent, quand on savait choisir ses cibles.

Le type que j'avais choisi, un patron de bijouterie dont j'avais encore oublié le nom, avait l'air de coûter rudement cher, vu la prime offerte par le client. Je ne pouvais même pas le contacter pour savoir ce que ce bijoutier avait de si particulier car tous les demandeurs restaient anonymes sur la liste que j'avais trouvée.

Dès qu'un chasseur de prime choisissait une mission, le client pouvait voir son nom ainsi que le compte sur lequel verser le fric et la mission disparaissait temporairement de la liste. Inutile de se précipiter au portillon pour descendre le même gars, après tout.

La commande était supprimée par le client une fois la cible abattue et le tueur payé.

C'était simple et propre, tout ce que j'aime. Mon futur cadavre allait me ramener 150 000 £ d'un coup, ça valait bien la peine de poireauter pendant deux jours sur un toit dégueulasse, non ?

* * *

Bon, la bijouterie était fermée depuis un bail et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais le grand brun en costume bleu n'était toujours pas sorti du bâtiment. Ah, ces gens qui faisaient des heures sup' !

Je me mis à fredonner tout bas pour passer le temps tout en secouant la tête pour enlever l'eau glacée qui zonait sur ma capuche. Mon pantalon était percé et tout mon corps n'était qu'une énorme courbature. Avec la récompense, j'irais bien au spa pour m'offrir un petit massage et quelques jolies filles, tiens.

Secouant la tête pour me concentrer à nouveau sur l'énorme bijouterie, je me remis à penser à l'importance de la mise par rapport à la difficulté du boulot. Il n'y avait pas de gardes du corps, pas d'autres caméras que celles du magasin et des vitrines et le type était seul à l'arrière du magasin. Enfin, peut-être que sa mort allait rapporter un max à d'autres personnes, après tout. N'empêche que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, une baie vitrée s'éclaira au premier étage, me laissant voir l'intérieur du bureau de mon gars comme si j'y étais. Ma victime entra dans la pièce en lisant une liasse de feuilles, l'air préoccupé. Il traversa son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans un immense fauteuil à roulettes, dos à la fenêtre. Sa tête entra dans ma ligne de mire et je grinçai des dents, dérangé par l'impression que tout était trop facile, comme si on m'avait déblayé le terrain.

Enfouissant cette impression au fin fond de mon cerveau, je visai soigneusement l'arrière du crâne brun du bijoutier et appuyai sur la détente. Noyé par le bruit de la pluie, le coup de feu passa quasiment inaperçu et je me félicitai d'avoir attendu l'averse pour tirer.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, le bijoutier s'était affaissé sur son bureau avec un point rouge au milieu du front qui m'indiqua que la balle l'avait traversé de part en part. Bordel, je suis bon.

Sans plus faire attention à la douleur intense qui me parcourait les membres, je me redressai d'un coup, ignorant la chute de tension qui s'ensuivit et rangeai rapidement mon matériel dans son étui. Je récupérai la douille pour la fourrer dans ma poche et m'éloignai du bord du toit. Comme mon pressentiment revenait en force, je me mis à chantonner mentalement "150 000 £, 150 000 £ !" tout en me sentant stupide.

Mon fusil accroché dans mon dos, je descendis l'échelle de secours du bâtiment où je m'étais embusqué et rabattis mon capuchon sur ma tête, soucieux de ne pas être trahi par une caméra de surveillance que j'aurais ratée. J'étais dans la rue parallèle à celle de la bijouterie, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

L'idée absurde de prendre le bus pour rentrer me frappa, sûrement causée par ma haine de la pluie, mais je la refoulai avec tout le reste. Je remontai la rue déserte d'un bon pas en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire avec tout cet argent, mis à part le spa. Il fallait que je paie le loyer et que j'achète des vivres pour le mois à venir, aussi.

Le clapotis de la pluie me donna brusquement envie de pisser et j'accélérai le pas, impatient. C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut en plein milieu de la route, nonchalante sous les cordes qui lui tombaient dessus.

De ce que je pouvais en voir, il s'agissait d'un homme avec un trench coat et un parapluie noir, mais mes yeux secs et l'averse le rendaient flou.

Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas pu me voir tirer et se rendre dans la rue d'à côté aussi rapidement, je voulus le dépasser et prier pour qu'il prenne mon étui pour une guitare, mais c'était sans compter l'inconscient qui dansait maintenant sous la pluie comme dans cette fichue comédie musicale. Bordel, il fredonnait même la chanson !

Les nerfs à vif, j'eus subitement très envie de descendre ce type, juste pour m'avoir mis la chanson en tête. J'avais un revolver dans ma poche, ce ne serait pas un problème. Seulement, le taré réussit encore à me surprendre.

\- Colonel Sebastian Moran, prononça clairement le taré alors que je le dépassais, hors de moi.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je tirai lentement mon flingue de mon holster. Le gars me tournait le dos, rien de plus facile que de le tuer et de me barrer de cette ville au plus vite. Alors que je levais l'arme à hauteur de la tête de l'autre, qui secouait l'eau d'une flaque du bout du pied, quelque chose de rouge m'éblouit un instant et je découvris, l'instant d'après, une demi-douzaine de pointeurs laser sur ma poitrine.

Perdant mon sang-froid pour la première fois depuis des lustres, je me jetai en arrière et passai tous les toits environnant en revue pour trouver les snipers qui me menaçaient, mais ces enfoirés étaient invisibles !

\- Mais bordel vous êtes qui ?! m'exclamai-je à l'adresse du type au parapluie.

Le bord du parapluie se souleva et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un petit gars d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait le cheveu brun foncé plaqué en arrière, une barbe de deux jours, les yeux glauques et de belles valises juste en-dessous, mais il souriait largement, comme s'il était ravi que je lui pose la question.

\- Jim Moriarty, pour vous servir, répondit-il avec un accent bizarre et un genre de courbette ridicule.

\- Jamais entendu parler, grommelai-je en le braquant à nouveau, ramenant les lasers sur mon torse.

Le petit mec fit une moue déçue et sourit de nouveau en voyant mon flingue.

\- Ça viendra, avec ton aide.

Cette réponse cryptique me mit définitivement en colère et je décidai de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

\- D'où tenez-vous mon nom ? demandai-je agressivement.

Moriarty prit un air surpris presque sincère, et je grinçai des dents. Je détestais viscéralement ce genre de personne.

\- Demande-moi plutôt à quel point je te connais, ce sera plus simple, fit le type en costume d'un air amusé.

\- Et ça vous arrive de répondre directement aux questions qu'on vous pose ? m'impatientai-je en remuant mon revolver, histoire de l'encourager à parler.

\- … Non, c'est ennuyeux après tout. Et tu n'as posé que des questions stupides qui ne m'intéressent pas. Fais mieux.

Bon sang, il lui suffisait de quelques mots pour me mettre sur les nerfs. Le mec était doué, mais pas dans le bon sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? fis-je alors.

La plupart du temps, les gens comme lui daignent sortir de chez eux uniquement quand ils ont besoin d'emmerder quelqu'un personnellement, ce qui signifie qu'il devait s'agir d'un sujet important. Confirmant le cours de mes pensées, Moriarty sourit, satisfait.

\- Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! J'ai un job à te proposer, Moran.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Le genre que tu ne peux pas refuser.

\- Oh ? Sinon quoi ? Vos petits joueurs me tueront ? ricanai-je avec un aplomb que je ne ressentais pas vraiment.

\- Te tuer ? Nooon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux littéralement pas refuser ce job, parce que quoi tu fasses, tu bosseras pour moi, très cher Moran.

Stupéfait, je me demandai avec curiosité où un gamin comme lui allait chercher toute cette assurance.

\- Non, désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu serais très bien payé, retenta Moriarty avec cette moue attristée que je haïssais déjà.

\- Même si je recevais chaque mois la fortune de la foutue Reine, je ne bosserais pas pour vous. Vous m'énervez et ça ne fait que cinq minutes que je vous connais. Oh, et justement, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites et ce que ce job implique, donc : merci mais non merci.

\- Donc tu as peur, sourit Moriarty. Tu as raison, ça montre que tu n'es pas totalement stupide. Pour ce qui est de me connaître, disons que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Enfin, si tu refuses, qui suis-je pour t'y forcer ? De toute façon, tu changeras bientôt d'avis.

Le petit homme s'éloigna de moi avec insouciance et je rangeai mon flingue. Au même moment, mon téléphone vibra et je tombai sur un sms : _Appelle-moi :D - Jim Moriarty_.

Abasourdi, je contemplai le dos de la petite racaille qui s'éloignait en me faisant signe de la main. Je lui adressai un doigt, sachant très bien qu'il ne me voyait pas, mais il se retourna pour me pousser la langue.

\- Au fait, ta vie va devenir très intéressante dans les prochains jours ! Amuse-toi bien mon petit Sebastian !

\- Votre mère a appelé, elle voudrait vous voir à la maison avant 21 heures, vous avez école demain ! répliquai-je avec hargne.

Jim s'esclaffa et disparut dans une ruelle. Aussitôt, les pointeurs disparurent eux aussi et je me retrouvai seul dans la rue, ruisselant de pluie et l'esprit plein de questions.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de foutre de l'eau partout dans mon appart' minable de célibataire endurci. Échouant à traverser le salon jusqu'à la salle de bain sans en mettre partout, je poussai un grognement de frustration suivi d'un juron sonore et ignorai le cri outré que ma voisine poussa à travers le mur épais comme du papier de riz.

Franchement, le jour où j'avais décidé de prendre cet appartement, j'aurais peut-être dû me faire écraser par une voiture. Ou un camion.

Sans plus me soucier des flaques qui naissaient à chacun de mes pas, je posai mon bardas trempé sur un canapé et me ruai dans la douche. L'eau était tiède, mais c'était toujours mieux que la pluie. Je me savonnai fiévreusement, pressé de ne plus avoir l'impression de sentir le béton dur sur ma peau et lavai mes cheveux rendus clairs par le soleil afghan.

Après m'être séché, je me postai face au miroir de 10 centimètres sur 15 et contemplai ce que j'étais devenu. Un visage carré taillé au couteau, des cheveux un peu trop longs qui retombaient mollement sur mon front , des yeux gris-bleus fatigués et une barbe courte que je taillais tous les jours, le tout sur le visage sombre d'un gars qui a passé deux ans dans le désert avant de se prendre la flotte londonienne sur la gueule.

Au moins, à défaut d'être jeune et rasé de près comme un businessman, j'avais les épaules larges et une musculature d'enfer, rien à voir avec le corps de fillette de Moriarty. Et si son pouvoir d'emmerdeur surpassait le mien, j'avais au moins l'avantage de le dépasser d'une tête. Muahahaha !

Attrapant une paire de ciseaux qui traînait, je pris sur moi de couper les mèches rebelles, retrouvant avec difficulté mon ancienne coupe courte de soldat. Je les coiffai plus ou moins pour ressembler à autre chose qu'un paresseux trempé et enfilai un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt roulé en boule qui traînait là depuis une semaine.

Un reste de lasagne qui devait sûrement être impropre à la consommation me tint lieu de repas, mais j'avais de toute façon trop la flemme pour me rhabiller et aller acheter un plat décent au night shop du coin. Je pris ensuite une bière et allumai l'ordinateur portable que j'avais sauvé de l'ancien appart' pour retourner sur la hit list. J'envoyai un rapide message au client pour l'avertir que le travail était fait, et moins d'une minute plus tard, la réponse du client m'apprit que l'argent avait bien été déposé sur mon compte.

Je réserverai le spa le lendemain après avoir fait les courses, ça m'aidera à penser à autre chose qu'à Moriarty.

Avisant les autres cibles sur la liste, j'hésitai, puis refermai le clapet de l'ordinateur. J'étais à l'abri du besoin pour quelque temps, autant en profiter pour me détendre. Il faudrait toutefois que je prenne rapidement un nouveau contrat pour économiser et me trouver un appartement un peu plus… reluisant.

Je soupirai quand mes yeux tombèrent sur les flaques qui mouillaient le sol et ronchonnai en me levant de ma chaise pour chercher de quoi les essuyer.

Une fois le sol relativement propre et sec (j'insiste sur le "relativement"), je me laissai tomber sur le canapé défoncé pour nettoyer mon fusil de précision devant une émission de téléréalité qui m'atterra plus qu'autre chose. La stupidité de certains spécimens de l'espèce humaine me stupéfiera toujours…

Changeant de chaîne, je tombai sur un documentaire animalier et jugeai que la vie et mœurs des tigres du Bengale était mille fois plus attractive que les piaillements suraigus des espèces de cruches qui se disputaient pour je ne sais quoi.

Une heure plus tard, mes courbatures se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et j'abandonnai la télévision pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, le seul gars à mon avis qui puisse comprendre ma douleur.

Et demain… Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bon, c'est plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais j'essaierai de mettre quelques touches d'humour dès que possible ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer si c'est le cas (ou pas) et une banannée à vous !_

 _PS : Comme toujours pour Seb, je me base sur le physique de Michael Fassbender._


	2. The Alley of fear

_Youhou ! C'est Lilisu qui vous parle, à la veille de son retour à l'école ! (enfin, je dis ça avec des points d'exclamation, mais j'ai paaaaas envie d'y alleeeeer !)_

 _Bref, voilà la suite ! Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : The Alley of fear**

Réveillé à cinq heures du mat' par la voisine et pas moyen de me rendormir.

Je vais un jour la tuer par accident, je pense. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je vais le faire.

Je pris le temps de paresser un peu au lit jusque sept heures, puis me levai en traînant des pieds. Trois mugs de café et un croissant au goût de carton plus tard, je me sentis enfin prêt à affronter la journée merdique qui s'annonçait. Tout d'abord : aller faire des courses, car oui, même les assassins ont besoin de manger de temps à autres.

Un éternuement tonitruant me secoua et m'arracha brutalement la gorge, et j'eus soudain l'envie irréelle de re-tuer mon bijoutier.

Mise à jour sur la liste de courses : penser à acheter des gouttes pour le nez et du sirop pour la toux. Les rhumes commencent tôt c't' année !

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, je sortis du magasin avec une migraine carabinée et des envies de meurtre grandissantes. Je détestais être malade, ça me mettait toujours de mauvais poil. Bon, en même temps, je ne connaissais personne que ça enthousiasmait.

Et me voilà reparti d'un bon pas vers mon appartement pour oublier la populace. Au bout de deux minutes, quelque chose clochait déjà. J'essayai de me concentrer pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait, et il s'avéra qu'un bruit de pas me suivait sans décélérer depuis la sortie du magasin. Très naturel, je posai un de mes sacs sur le trottoir et m'appuyai contre un réverbère pour faire mine de vérifier que mon pantalon ne prenait pas l'eau.

Et… je fis bien de regarder parce que c'était le cas. Bordel de merde sur toast.

Le type qui me suivait était arrêté quelques mètres en arrière et fouillait dans son manteau, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais maintenant, j'étais fixé.

Je repris ma route d'un air dégagé et le mec en fit autant. Amateur.

Abandonnant l'idée de rentrer chez moi, j'obliquai vers une rue un peu plus malfamée et le gars me suivit sans hésiter. Je pouvais presque entendre son ego se gonfler de satisfaction.

Un sourire démoniaque s'étala alors sur mon visage et je m'arrêtai à nouveau. Confiant, le gars se figea à un mètre derrière moi et j'entendis le cliquetis familier d'un chien qu'on abaisse. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande mon fric ou même la boîte de chocolat belge que j'avais achetée sur un coup de tête, le type se cantonna à braquer soigneusement son flingue vers mon crâne.

Comment je le savais ? Je m'étais posté devant une vitrine sombre et sale, mais ça me suffisait pour surveiller mon agresseur.

On peut raisonner avec un voleur, parce qu'ils préfèrent en général éviter de se salir les mains. Avec un assassin, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Je levai donc les mains en l'air et me retournai lentement, histoire de ne pas stresser le bonhomme.

\- Ecoute vieux, commençai-je. Qui que tu sois, tu t'es gouré de gars.

L'autre afficha un sourire malsain, et je soupirai. D'un geste fluide appris directement auprès de Jackie Chan (dans _Rush Hour_ , vous faites pas d'illusion), je lui agrippai le poignet et le lui retournai pour lui arracher son arme et la retourner contre lui. Le gars poussa un glapissement de donzelle et leva automatiquement les mains.

\- Tch, pitoyable, grognai-je. Et ça t'arrive de nettoyer tes armes ? D'où il y a de l'huile de moteur sur le canon, déjà ?

Je n'avais aucune pitié pour les mecs qui ne respectent pas leurs outils de travail. C'était… c'était pas respectueux, voilà tout.

\- Steuplaît, balbutia ma future victime.

\- Qui t'envoie, sac à foutre ? lui demandai-je sans me soucier de ses supplications.

\- Personne ! répondit le mec désespéré. Je t'en prie, faut que je nourrisse mes gosses !

\- Bah, fallait pas en faire, rétorquai-je en reniflant.

Tuer quelqu'un après s'être mouché manque particulièrement de classe, ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Bon, je déteste me répéter, le rappelai-je à l'ordre en retenant ma respiration pour ne pas éternuer. Qui t'envoie ?!

Mon nez me piquait, un truc de dingue ! Je finis par éternuer bruyamment mais me repris assez rapidement pour que le type ne me pique pas son flingue.

\- Heu, à tes souhaits, fit l'autre.

Secouant la tête devant cette scène surréaliste, je reniflai de nouveau, un peu honteux.

\- Ecoute, tout ce dont j'ai envie, là, c'est d'un grog avec beaucoup d'alcool et pas trop de miel, donc si tu pouvais parler et vite, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je ne sais pas qui…, commença le type avant de s'effondrer avec un joli trou de balle au milieu du front.

Avant même que le macchabée touche le sol, j'étais déjà en train de faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter la potentielle deuxième balle, mais rien ne vint. Couché sur le sol dans cette ruelle absolument infecte, je vis au loin un sniper se redresser, m'adresser un signe de la main et disparaître avec son attirail.

Bordel, mais depuis quand les tireurs embusqués tirent en plein jour et font coucou ?!

* * *

Une fois chez moi, j'avais fermé tous les volets et avais placé toutes les armes à feu en ma possession à des endroits stratégiques dans l'appartement, dont une sous mon oreiller et une autre dans le frigo. Je ne répondrai à aucune question, faut vous y faire.

Assis devant la TV éteinte avec une mitrailleuse sur les cuisses, je me mis à réfléchir, ce qui je l'avoue, n'avait jamais été mon fort. Mon truc, c'était l'action, un point c'est tout.

Donc, cet espèce d'amateur voulait me descendre pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui de toute évidence ne me connaissait pas non plus vu qu'il m'a envoyé un genre de… noob (les jeunes parlent bizarre de nos jours, bordel).

Et tout ça juste après avoir tué un bijoutier et parlé à ce… Moriarty. La coïncidence était bien trop grosse, je suis un peu con mais pas tout à fait neuneu !

Je sortis mon téléphone et commençai à composer le numéro de cette sale petite raclure de bidet (Moriarty, essayez de suivre enfin !). Si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer, c'était bien le type qui m'avait dit que "les jours prochains allaient être festifs" ou un truc du genre.

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment pour sonner à la porte et, soupirant, je laissai tomber le coup de fil à l'autre taré. Tout en planquant un revolver dans mon dos, je me mis à penser que s'il s'agissait de la voisine, je ne réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de lui coller son dû dans le visage, quitte à laisser le corps là pour encombrer le pallier.

Le judas m'apprit qu'une jeune femme attendait patiemment devant la porte, et même si elle était mignonne et jeune, je me méfiai aussitôt. Que ferait une poupée à taille humaine devant la porte d'un mec comme moi ?

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup de sec et m'en éloignai aussitôt, au risque d'avoir l'air con. Bien m'en prit, car Miss Poupée gonflable se jeta en avant pour poignarder le vide là où je me trouvais une demi-seconde avant avec un genre de couteau de cuisine.

Ce n'était pas ma voisine, mais elle ferait l'affaire.

Sans une once de remord, je l'avoue, je refermai la porte sur elle et écoutai son cri de douleur avec un sourire en coin. Elle en lâcha son hachoir, qui manqua de me trouer un orteil, et je rouvris la porte pour lui planter un revolver sur la tempe.

\- Qui t'env… commençai-je.

Elle m'interrompit avec un second couteau, qu'elle venait de tirer d'on ne sait où, et ce qui me restait de galanterie mourut devant tant d'impolitesse. La balle partit et se ficha exactement là où je le voulais. La gamine tomba en avant et agonisa pendant un instant, souillant mon entrée avec son sang.

Un peu secoué par l'adrénaline, je m'appuyai contre le montant de la porte et me passai une main sur le visage.

\- Boooon…

Après une seconde de silence en guise d'hommage à la gamine, je fis le tour de mon appartement pour récupérer tous les trucs utiles, comme mes flingues et mon ordinateur pour tout fourrer dans un sac de l'armée. Ça pesait facilement deux tonnes douze, mais ça me sauverait la vie. De mes sacs de commissions, je tirai les vivres non périssables et les jetai sans tarder dans mon sac à dos à motifs camouflage. Les médicaments rejoignirent une trousse de premiers soins qui n'avait pas bougé de là depuis mon retour de la guerre et je jetai par-dessus quelques vêtements de rechange.

Un dernier regard à la ronde à mon appartement et me voilà parti avec toute ma vie dans un seul sac.

Au moins, je ne devrai pas payer le loyer.

* * *

Après un arrêt rapide à un distributeur de billets d'où j'avais retiré le montant de la prime du bijoutier, je montai dans un bus pour faire le point et accessoirement trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

Que le noob ait tracé mes achats au magasin, passe encore. Tant que je payais en liquide, je ne risquais rien, techniquement. Mais où diable cette fille avait-elle trouvé mon adresse ?!

La grand-mère assise à côté de moi s'arrêta deux arrêts plus loin, et je me forçai à respirer profondément. Comment étais-je passé de chasseur à chassé en à peine une matinée ? Et surtout : qui avait mis ma foutue tête à prix ?!

Le trajet fut tranquille, si on omettait le con qui avait essayé de me planter une seringue remplie de je ne sais trop quoi dans la cuisse. Je l'avais laissé derrière moi dans ce foutu bus avec la même seringue dans le cou et un arrêt du cœur prolongé en prime.

Mon écharpe sur le nez, à la fois pour cacher mon visage et épargner mes microbes naissants aux autres, j'allai m'installer dans un hôtel à peine délabré, histoire de ne pas mourir d'une pneumonie en dormant dans un vieux hangar au toit fuité. Le mec de l'entrée me dévisagea curieusement, puis décida que je n'étais pas plus louche que ses autres clients. Il me loua sa plus belle chambre, celle avec la vue sur… des arbres.

Je m'installai rapidement sans vraiment défaire mon sac au cas où je devrais encore bouger en hâte, puis ouvris mon ordinateur, pris d'un affreux doute.

Je trouvai facilement la hit list et vis, effaré, tout en haut de la liste, ma sale tête sur une photo datant de plusieurs années. Ah oui tiens, j'avais les cheveux plus foncés avant…

Je cliquai sur l'annonce sans trouver de raison à cet avis de meurtre et réalisai que le montant de la récompense avait été modifié deux fois ces dernières heures. Ma tête valait maintenant 1800 £, et les heures de mise à jour correspondaient aux tentatives d'assassinat sur ma personne.

A cet instant, mon navigateur me demanda de rafraîchir la page et je me retrouvai sur la liste. Mon annonce venait de disparaître, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait décidé d'essayer de me tuer.

C'était… glauque, bordel ! Je savais que le monde de l'assassinat n'avait rien de tendre, que personne ne connaissait la loyauté ou le scrupule, mais en être la victime était une chose bien différente. Enfin, au moins, grâce à la liste, je saurai quand quelqu'un planifiera ma mort. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était trouver le commanditaire et le tuer pour que l'annonce disparaisse, le tout en échappant à l'ingéniosité de mes camarades tueurs à gage.

C'était pas gagné.

* * *

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard sans me souvenir du moment où je m'étais endormi. Il faisait nuit dehors et ma petite enquête n'avait pas du tout avancé. Pour ma défense, la descente d'adrénaline est fatigante.

Il était temps de s'y mettre.

Je m'habillai pour sortir (c'est-à-dire que je cachai un flingue sous ma veste) et remontai de nouveau mon écharpe sur mon nez pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. Une fois dehors, je descendis dans le métro et pris ma ligne préférée, celle qui conduisait à mon tout premier indic' depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan.

Je remontai plusieurs stations plus loin après un quart d'heure passé à reluquer tous les voyageurs en attendant qu'ils sortent une bombe, une batte de base-ball ou un AK-47 et parvins à rallier un des bars les plus pourris de Londres en un seul morceau. J'y entrai après un coup d'œil paranoïaque aux alentours, puis me dirigeai droit vers le bar.

\- File-moi une bière mon gros, demandai-je au barman, un genre de marin chauve et barbu qui aurait dû être la retraite il y a environ un siècle.

Je vous jure, il avait même un tatouage d'ancre sur l'épaule !

Le vieux me grogna dessus pour toute réponse et me tendis un verre qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Beurk.

Le verre en main, je me faufilai entre les piliers de bar vers le fond de la boutique, où une prostituée que je connaissais bien comptait des billets.

\- Amy chériiiie ! m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant à sa table.

\- Seb, fit la jeune femme en soupirant.

Elle était peroxydée, coiffée comme un chou-fleur et fardée comme un pot de peinture, mais ses infos étaient fiables. Je tâchai de ne pas loucher vers son décolleté rouge pailleté et avalai une gorgée de bière tiède. Un frisson de dégoût me secoua de haut en bas, mais je le réprimai pour ne pas me faire sortir avec des marques de talons hauts sur le visage.

\- Ton eye-liner coule, ma chérie, l'informai-je.

\- Ta gueule, souffla la prostituée. Pourquoi t'es là ?

Je me penchai vers elle pour ne pas me faire entendre du reste du bar (mais bon, vu leur état général et le niveau sonore de la musique, aucun risque).

\- On m'a inscrit sur la hit list et j'ignore pourquoi, expliquai-je brièvement.

La blonde se recula un peu et me considéra aussi sérieusement que possible, ce qui est plus compliqué que d'ordinaire quand on ressemble à un panda dépressif.

\- T'as tué qui dernièrement ? lâcha Amy en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Je détachai difficilement les yeux de son torse et déglutis bruyamment.

\- Un bijoutier londonien, il valait beaucoup de fric, répondis-je.

Amy émit (aha) un claquement de langue contrarié et mes entrailles se resserrèrent d'un coup. Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, commença-t-elle. A propos d'un bijoutier qui aurait un accord avec des mafieux, tu sais, le genre d'accord où le commerce et la vie du gars sont protégés par des mecs sans scrupules ? Sauf qu'un gros idiot nommé Seb l'a descendu pour de l'argent et maintenant c'est ta tête que tout le monde veut !

Ma gorgée de bière tiède s'abattit sur mon estomac comme un ange vengeur.

\- Des mafieux ? répétai-je, incrédule. Qui est le débile qui a commandité le meurtre d'un mec qui s'acoquine avec la mafia ?

\- Sûrement un type assez intelligent pour envoyer un crétin pour le faire à sa place ! gronda Amy en me tapant sur le crâne.

\- Mais… aïe ! Arrête ! J'ignorais qu'il bossait pour la mafia moi ! Et puis merde, c'est mon commanditaire le responsable !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a appuyé sur la détente.

\- Ouais mais… comment savent-ils que c'était moi ?!

\- Un témoin a dû te voir, abruti ! Si j'ai des problèmes par ta faute, Moran, je jure devant feue ma mère que je te pends par les couilles au-dessus du comptoir !

\- Y avait pas de témoin ! J'ai véri… Oh.

Moriarty. C'était le seul témoin présent sur les lieux. Enfin, si on oubliait tous ses snipers.

\- Andouille, répéta Amy en voyant ma tête de déterré.

\- Bon, écoute, je vais le retrouver et lui faire passer l'envie de me dénoncer. Et je vais me faire ces mafieux, juré. Tu n'auras pas de problème, Amy, je te le promets.

\- Tout un clan de mafieux ? Mais ça va pas bien dans ta petite caboche ?! T'as bouffé du sable en Afghanistan ? T'as bu de l'eau de mer ? Ou pire, l'alcool local ?!

\- Raaah, c'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres solutions, si ? Et puis merde, je demanderai à Moriarty de me prêter ses snipers, il me doit bien ça après le coup foireux qu'il m'a fait !

Amy se figea et me fixa de ses yeux cerclés de noir, choquée.

\- M-Moriarty ?

\- Quoi, tu le connais ?

\- Un peu, oui, ce type est un genre de hit list à lui tout seul. Il paraît que si tu le paies, il te pond un plan de derrière les fagots pour te débarrasser des gens qui t'insupportent. Et les flics ne se doutent de rien !

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et puis c'est quoi ce job, franchement ? Autant qu'il les tue lui-même, non ?

\- Il se contente de consulter, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, fit Amy. Il décolle seulement, il n'y a pas grand' monde au courant de son existence et de ses activités, mais il est fort, y a pas à dire. Entre lui et la mafia, t'es pas dans la merde, mon chou.

Bon.

Okay. Etape suivante : faire cracher ses dents à Moriarty, puis me débarrasser des mafieux, sans son aide de préférence. J'ai un minimum d'amour-propre à conserver, merci.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ça avance ! :D_

 _Seb est un peu paumé, c'est trop chou_

 _Des reviews siouplaît ?_


	3. A study in black

_Bonjour les geeeens ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais pour ma défense, l'école est de plus en plus stressante et j'avais de plus en plus besoin de ces mini-marathons_ Doctor Who _avec ma coloc', ne m'en veuillez pas._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : A study in black**

\- _Bonsoiiiiiiir~ Vous êtes bien sur la ligne de Jim Moriarty, je fais du shopping pour le moment, laissez un message après le hurlement ou rappelez-moi quand il gèlera en enfer ! OUAAAAAARGL !_

Interdit, j'éloignai mon téléphone de mon oreille, persuadé que je venais bien d'entendre un hurlement de douleur (ou de terreur, qui sait ?), et je m'imaginai sans trop de peine le jour où Moriarty avait enregistré son message de boîte vocale.

\- C'est moi, espèce de psychopathe. Je sais que tu m'as dénoncé, alors quand j'en aurai fini avec ces putains de mafieux, ce sera ton tour, menaçai-je calmement malgré les tremblements qui agitaient mes mains.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de devenir le nouveau répondeur de ce taré.

\- Si tu veux sauver ta peau de pré-pubère, je te conseille de me rappeler et de me dire tout ce que tu sais, et je pourrais potentiellement oublier à quel point tu m'emmerdes.

Frustré de ne pas l'avoir eu en personne, je raccrochai et rangeai mon téléphone. Et ce n'est pas comme si je savais où il créchait !

J'étais de retour dans mon hôtel pourri, et manifestement, mon voisin regardait un mauvais porno et souffrait de surdité. Trop furieux pour en être gêné, je me saisis de mon revolver et le démontai pour le nettoyer et calmer mes nerfs bouillonnants.

Il s'en passait des choses en deux ans ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de "criminel consultant" avant la guerre, mais il est vrai que je traînais moins dans les coins sombres à l'époque.

Trop énervé pour réfléchir, je ne tardai pas à reprendre mon téléphone et laissai une flopée de messages écrits et vocaux à l'autre dingue, puis me permis de faire la sieste. En me basant sur le _modus operandi_ des assassins qu'on m'avait envoyés, j'avais pu déterminer qu'ils se servaient de ma carte bancaire et des caméras de sécurité pour me tracer. Le seul risque restait mon téléphone, mais je préférais ne pas sortir pour m'en acheter un nouveau pour continuer à harceler Moriarty. Après tout, qui paie un téléphone en liquide ?

Donc, j'étais en sûreté toute relative pour le moment, vu que j'avais fait attention à me dissimuler pour aller jusqu'à l'hôtel. Si un de ces mafieux s'était trouvé dans le bar d'Amy au bon moment, il avait pu me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre, mais j'essayais de ne pas songer à cette éventualité. Il fallait que je dorme, sinon je risquais de faire de belles conneries mortelles à l'avenir. Comme me faire tuer bêtement, par exemple.

* * *

A en juger par l'heure, le ciel sombre et la date affichée par mon téléphone, j'avais fait le tour de l'horloge. Tu parles d'une sieste.

Enfin, au moins l'hôtel était sûr pour l'instant, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Affligé d'un mal de dos épouvantable hérité du matelas défoncé sur lequel j'avais dormi, je me levai péniblement et m'efforçai de me déboucher le nez à l'aide du papier toilette et des gouttes que j'avais achetées une éternité plus tôt. Le spray pour gorges irritées chassa la désagréable sensation d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingles, mais me dégoûta du bout de pain qui devait me servir de repas.

La bouche pâteuse, je me traînai vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. Cette sieste avait été tout, sauf reposante. J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un camion et j'avais rêvé du sourire sournois de ce sale con de Moriarty pendant toute la journée. Il me tardait _vraiment_ de lui coller un pain dans les dents.

Une fois lavé, fringué, coiffé et plus ou moins rasé, j'enfilai ma veste et mon écharpe (qui vint aussitôt recouvrir mon nez) avant de prendre la porte. L'inaction, c'est pas mon truc. De toute manière il fallait que je trouve le nom et l'endroit où se planquait ce clan de mafieux qui voulait ma peau. Ensuite seulement je pourrai trouver une façon de les tuer tous sans finir décapité.

Pour ça, il me fallait des infos, beaucoup d'infos, et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'informer que d'aller dans un bar merdique pour écouter les derniers ragots.

En plus, j'avais besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je soulageai trois types de leur argent au cours d'une partie de poker tout en vidant mon quatrième verre de whisky et les regardai désespérer avec un sourire en coin. Ils finirent par abandonner, dégoûtés, et j'empochai mes gains avec enthousiasme.

Au temps pour la collecte d'informations.

Me rencognant dans mon siège, j'allumai une cigarette et secouai lentement la tête à l'adresse d'un des perdants, qui tendait la main pour récupérer la bouteille. Il souffla par le nez, frustré, mais finit par s'éloigner. Ma victoire, ma bouteille.

Je savourai ma cigarette et mon whisky avec un soupir d'aise et vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'approcher de votre humble narrateur. Je me détendis un peu en reconnaissant une représentante du beau sexe portant ce genre de robe tellement serrée qu'on se demande comment elle faisait pour marcher/respirer. Elle était grande, la peau mate avec des jambes interminables et des frisotis foncés qui entouraient sa tête comme un halo.

Elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi et m'adressa un sourire qui fit briller son rouge à lèvres. Elle se pencha en avant, m'offrant de ce fait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté et je lui souris à mon tour, appréciant l'attention à sa juste valeur.

\- Katie, articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque comme je les aime.

\- Seb, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle posa une main sur ma cuisse et se pencha encore plus pour me piquer la bouteille, et sans me lâcher de ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre, elle sirota le fond de whisky que je n'avais pas eu le temps de boire.

Ce genre de fille avec ce genre de comportement aurait pu me faire souscrire un abonnement à _Tricot Magazine_ et envoyer 100£ à une association de défense des animaux.

Bon, peut-être pas acheter le calendrier des pompiers à poil, quand même.

Voilà comment j'ai passé la soirée avec Katie, bombasse en talons hauts. Ce fut étonnamment apaisant, et j'en vins même à ne plus sursauter à chaque ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Pour tout vous dire, je passais une bonne soirée, voilà. Elle devint encore meilleure quand Katie me figea sur place avec ses grands yeux et me proposa d'aller chez elle pour boire un dernier verre. Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle avait d'autres plans que bêtement picoler, et j'étais tout à fait disposé à la suivre.

Pour ma défense, allez donc jouer les kamikazes en Afghanistan pendant deux ans sans une seule partie de jambes en l'air valable, puis revenez chez vous pour découvrir que votre copine vous a largué sans laisser un seul message. Il faudrait qu'on invente un site pour pouvoir dire aux gens qu'on les largue sans les approcher, vous ne pensez pas ?

Enfin, j'ai entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle Facebook, ça pourrait convenir.

Bref, je me suis donc retrouvé dans le salon de l'appartement de Katie, au cinquième étage d'un bâtiment assez classe, avec les mains dans les poches et un taux d'alcoolémie assez haut pour crever le plafond. Katie m'avait laissé là à admirer son tapis afghan (ce foutu pays allait me poursuivre) pour aller chercher de quoi nous désaltérer, et la voilà qui revenait avec deux verres remplis de liquide ambré. Elle m'en tendit un avec son sourire désarmant et posa le sien sur la table basse.

\- Je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable, dit-elle en me caressant le menton.

Katie s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain et, nerveux, j'essayai de me souvenir de l'état général de mon caleçon. Bon, pas de trou, c'est déjà ça.

Par contre, j'avais un revolver planqué dans la ceinture. Je l'en tirai et cherchai un endroit sûr pour le cacher, mais mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool ne trouva rien de mieux que de le planquer sous un coussin. Si on commençait les préliminaires sur le divan, j'étais bon pour une semaine de courbatures.

J'attrapai ensuite le verre pour m'éclaircir les idées (on ne me juge pas j'ai dit !), mais mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Avec un soupir à décoller la peinture des murs, je posai le verre et me saisis de l'importun, qui me signalait un message provenant de… Moriarty.

\- Merde sur toast, c'est maintenant qu'il répond lui ?! sifflai-je, furieux qu'il vienne ruiner ma soirée.

Mes yeux réussirent vaille que vaille à faire la mise au point sur les petites lettres noires, et je tressaillis :

 _Je ne boirais pas ça si j'étais toi - JM._

Bizarrement, ma capacité de réflexion revint en fanfare, me vrillant le cerveau avec des souvenirs trop nets. Katie n'avait quasiment rien bu de la soirée. Un nouvel assassin avait pris le contrat sur ma tête. Katie avait tiré une clé seule pour ouvrir la porte, et la plupart des meufs ont tout un trousseau sur elles, ne fut-ce que pour leurs clés de voiture.

Résultat de l'équation : cet appartement ne lui appartenait pas.

Je me tournai vers un miroir, incertain, et y découvris un œil aussi vif que celui d'un lépreux dans une piscine d'eau salée. Au temps pour la douce léthargie induite par la boisson, donc.

Je répondis un "Ta gueule" très éloquent à Moriarty, puis me tendis en entendant Katie revenir. La jolie jeune femme (encore un détail qui aurait dû me mettre sur la voie) avait enfilé la combinaison de travail de toutes les nymphos du monde : soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, string, porte-jarretelles et une nuisette plus ou moins transparente par-dessus.

Graou, fit mon cerveau.

\- Chérie, tu es… waw, dis-je avec conviction.

\- Merci, ronronna-t-elle en jouant avec les petits cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête. Mais Seb, tu n'as pas encore fini ton verre ?

\- Je t'attendais pour le boire, ma jolie, dis-je en tenant de prendre un air… je ne sais pas, charismatique ?

\- Oh, il ne fallait pas mon cœur !

Avec un empressement perceptible, la femme à moitié nue se saisit de son verre et leva un sourcil pour que j'en fasse autant avec le mien.

\- Je n'ai plus très soif… murmurai-je prudemment. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse autre chose, plutôt ?

Ouais, bon, la subtilité et moi, ça fait vingt.

\- Hmm, bois avec moi et ensuite on fera… absolument tout… ce que tu voudras, insista Katie de sa voix basse et sexy.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiquai-je. Mais avant, je dois te demander un truc. Qu'y a-t-il dans ce verre ?

Les yeux noirs s'emplirent de défiance, mais elle se radoucit aussitôt et me fit un petit sourire.

\- Du whisky, Seb. Je ne compte pas te droguer et revendre tes organes, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Donc ça ne te gêne pas si on échange nos verres, Katie chérie ? Je suis un peu parano en ce moment, vois-tu.

La femme se figea un instant, puis m'adressa à nouveau ce sourire un peu hésitant et s'empara de mon verre. Lentement, elle le porta à ses lèvres sans me quitter des yeux, et je crus un instant que je m'étais trompé et qu'elle était clean.

Enfin, le fait qu'elle écrase le verre épais contre ma tête me conforta dans mon idée qu'elle voulait bien ma peau. La douleur explosa dans ma joue et je lâchai un genre de rugissement surpris.

Faisant peu de cas de ses doigts ensanglantés, Katie s'écarta d'un bond et plongea la main dans une coupe de fruits qui traînait sur un meuble avant d'en tirer un mini-revolver qu'elle braqua sur moi. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai en avant, évitant la première balle, et lui fonçai dessus. Ma tête heurta son estomac et elle vacilla, à bout de souffle.

Une seconde balle se perdit dans une cloison et mon pied fila derrière le sien pour une balayette parfaite. Voyant qu'elle tombait droit vers un meuble massif, je tentai de la rattraper par le poignet pour pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez plus tard, mais elle me glissa entre les doigts et un gros CRAAAC retentit dans toute la pièce.

Le silence retomba aussitôt dans l'appartement et je fixai, choqué, le corps sans vie de Katie. Sa tête avait heurté le bord du buffet et son crâne défoncé luisait maintenant sous la lampe électrique du salon.

Beurk.

Tiens, c'est la première fois que je me bats avec une femme quasiment nue. Après, si elle avait porté des vêtements décents, j'aurais pu la sauver, mais ne pinaillons pas.

Je me passai une main sur le visage et grimaçai quand elle toucha un bout de verre resté planté dans ma joue. Je soufflai bruyamment par le nez et ramassai mon revolver pour le ranger à sa place, dans ma ceinture. Ensuite, je me rendis dans la salle de bain et entrepris d'ôter tous les morceaux de verre de ma peau et nettoyai le sang qui s'en écoulait à grandes eaux.

Ça aurait pu être pire, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix d'aller à l'hôpital pour me faire recoudre. Le premier qui m'appelle Scarface, je lui arrache le fémur et je le lui fais manger.

Après avoir dévalisé la pharmacie de Katie pour orner ma joue d'une giclée de désinfectant et d'un énorme pansement, je récupérai ma veste et pris la poudre d'escampette. Les vrais propriétaires de l'appartement risquaient d'avoir une belle surprise en rentrant de vacances !

* * *

J'effectuai un rapide passage à l'hôtel pour récupérer mes affaires et allai rendre la clé au gars de l'accueil, qui eut la bonne idée de ne pas objecter.

Me voilà de nouveau à la rue, alors autant y rester.

L'écharpe toujours sur le nez, je me rendis en titubant un peu à Vauxhall Arches, là où squattent la plupart des sdf. Au moins, c'était couvert et je ne risquais pas d'être dénoncé. Les sans-abri respectaient la vie privée de leurs voisins et parlaient généralement peu aux personnes extérieures. De plus, on pouvait y avoir un aperçu des allées et venues des gens peu recommandables de la capitale. Bref, l'endroit idéal pour moi.

Si on oubliait les courants d'air, évidemment.

Je me posai dans un coin sombre tout en me préparant mentalement à la douleur qui allait irradier dans mon derrière dans les heures à suivre. Pfffff, cette histoire à la con me poussait littéralement dans mes derniers retranchements. Mais au moins, personne ne devrait me trouver ici.

Mon téléphone à la main, je réessayai de parler à Moriarty, mais cet enfoiré ne décrochait pas. J'avais des questions plein la tête, et ce crétin me laissait en plan !

Par exemple, comment avait-il su que Katie allait m'empoi…

Ooooooh, mais oui !

Il me faisait espionner depuis le début, le sale bâtard ! Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il avait des snipers de haut niveau, qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de m'espionner de loin en se servant de leur lunette de visée ?

Ça expliquait aussi la mort du premier assassin, qui s'était pris une balle dans la tête depuis un toit voisin !

Et comme l'appartement de Katie se trouvait au cinquième étage, l'espion avait très bien pu se poster sur un immeuble juste en face des fenêtres et l'avait vue verser du poison dans mon verre. Là, il lui avait suffi d'en avertir son patron pour qu'il décide de la meilleure chose à faire, à savoir m'alerter !

Donc, non seulement Moriarty m'avait dénoncé, mais en plus il me faisait suivre et tenait à ce que je reste en vie. Je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Pourquoi envoyer toute une bande de tueurs à mes trousses si c'est pour les abattre à vue et me sauver la mise ?

La seule raison pouvant justifier un tel comportement était qu'il cherchait à exposer les mafieux, mais ça pouvait prendre un certain temps, vu que ces enfoirés avaient juste mis un contrat sur ma tête et ne m'envoyaient que des tueurs en free-lance.

… C'est pour ça que je servais d'appât, parce que ça risquait de prendre du temps et il ne voulait pas mettre ses précieux hommes en danger ! Oh le gros [ _insérez ici l'insulte la plus vulgaire que vous connaissez_ ] !

En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Je n'allais pas courir et esquiver les assassins juste pour faire plaisir à ce foutu irlandais ! J'allais mettre fin à cette histoire, et pour ça, il fallait que j'atteigne Moriarty et que je le fasse parler.

Et pour ça, il me fallait mettre la main sur son espion…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Buuuuh, le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! (en même temps, allez écrire un chapitre pareil tout en ayant la capacité de réflexion d'une huître !)_

 _Reviews siouplaît ?_


	4. The empty Building

_Bonjour les gens ! Voilà la suiiiite ! (et oui, j'ai réussi à trouver du temps \o/) (trop contente)_

 _Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs et merci de laisser des reviews à la fin du chapitre, j'adore ça ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : The empty Building**

Je vais vous dire, préparer un plan d'extraction pour un espion qu'on a jamais vu de sa vie est délicat. Ajoutez à ça les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais, et vous aurez un faible aperçu de la merde noire dans laquelle je me trouvais. Exemple : je m'étais lavé la veille avec l'eau glaciale qui tombait d'une gouttière pétée (voilà qui n'avait pas arrangé mon rhume) jusqu'à ce qu'une sans-abri compatissante vienne me trouver pour me filer l'adresse d'un centre d'accueil qui offrait des douches aux sdf.

Là-bas, une volontaire au décolleté plongeant m'avait pris en pitié et m'avait fourré tout un paquet de mouchoirs en papier industriel. J'avais caché mon émotion derrière un éternuement tonitruant.

J'étais donc accoudé à une table du refuge, le bras posé sur mes mouchoirs encore emballés. Un bouillon me faisait face et je m'étais déjà brûlé deux fois la langue avec les bouts de carottes qui y flottaient. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de boire de la soupe pas mixée et de m'y cramer la bouche.

Ma vie craint ou c'est juste une idée ?

Bref.

Il me fallait un plan pour chopper ce salopard d'espion et me servir de lui pour voir Moriarty. Je relevai les yeux sur le réfectoire et observai d'un œil vide les nouveaux arrivants, dont certains m'étaient familiers. Ah, ouais, ils logeaient dans la même ruelle que moi.

L'un d'eux attira mon attention sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était grand, large d'épaules et avait une coupe blonde très courte, en brosse. Il portait une casquette noire un peu élimée et un pantalon large en toile kaki. Une veste de la même couleur lui couvrait les épaules.

Il leva les yeux vers une bénévole pour lui adresser un sourire et je compris d'un coup pourquoi il était si intéressant. Le bougre me ressemblait comme un cousin. Même coupe, même carrure, même veste craignos, et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il était aussi enrhumé que moi. De loin, on pouvait facilement le prendre pour votre humble narrateur.

Une idée se fraya un passage dans mon cerveau ralenti par les microbes, et un sourire sarcastique se peignit sur mon visage. Bon, la salle comportait plusieurs fenêtres donnant sur la rue, donc l'espion pouvait très bien me voir depuis le trottoir d'en face. Il me fallait une tactique pour approcher Seb 2.0 sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seb 2.0 mangeait tranquillement une tartine avec un morceau de fromage (ces bénévoles sont des anges) quand je laissai tomber mon plateau juste derrière lui. Le bruit fit tourner la tête de toute la salle, et je me répandis en excuses. Le gars se leva et, comme je l'avais escompté, m'aida à récupérer les débris du bol de soupe.

\- Je vais chercher une serpillière, nous lança un bénévole en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-salle.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dis-je à mon presque sosie.

Puis, en murmurant, je repris, pressant :

\- En fait j'ai fait exprès, il fallait que je vous parle.

Mon double mal rasé me retourna un coup d'œil à la fois perplexe et agacé, et je continuai vivement, emmerdé à l'idée qu'il m'envoie chier :

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui me suit depuis des jours et j'essaie de l'arrêter. On se ressemble beaucoup et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider (il essaya de se barrer et je le rattrapai par le bras) J'ai du fric ! Je peux te filer 100 £ si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis.

Le gars, subitement plus intéressé, se pencha de nouveau pour ramasser les bouts de faïence pour donner le change.

\- Tu as du fric et t'es sdf ? me demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Je te l'ai dit : un type me suit et j'essaie de ne pas me faire remarquer, tu piges ?

Autant lui taire le contrat sur ma tête, ça ne risquait pas de l'aider à se décider.

\- Mouais. Donc, en gros… tu veux que je me fasse passer pour toi ?

\- Exact. Je vais t'expliquer…

* * *

Je me promenais en ville depuis maintenant une heure, une casquette neuve que j'avais laissé traîner dans un caniveau vissée sur le crâne, et je jetai un œil tendu à Big Ben qui m'indiqua l'heure de loin. Il était bientôt l'heure d'agir. Je me hâtai vers l'entrée de la rue où tout allait se jouer et je priai mentalement pour que mon espion soit là où je le pensais.

Il pleuvait juste comme il fallait et je resserrai les pans de ma veste kaki contre moi tout en étouffant un éternuement qui m'arracha les bronches. Je sortis un paquet de mouchoirs de ma poche et en dépliai un avec exagération avant de me moucher bruyamment. Le tout était de faire diversion.

L'horloge de la Tour sonna l'heure pile et la foule de piétons m'engloutit. Je scrutai le trottoir pour trouver mon alter ego et vis brusquement sa casquette sale au-dessus de la mer de parapluies. Il me fit un sourire en coin en me reconnaissant et le groupe de sans-abri déguisés grâce aux 200£ qu'ils m'avaient extorquées (je les avais engagés tout en faisant mine de jouer au Monopoly avec eux. Ils m'avaient laminé, les salauds) l'entourait et l'un d'eux ouvrit un parapluie au moment où Seb 2.0 et moi nous croisâmes. Immédiatement, nous fîmes demi-tour, protégés par le parapluie, et je revins sur mes pas tandis que mon allié en faisait autant, me laissant avec ses amis. Vu du dessus, c'est comme si j'avais continué à avancer.

Je me tournai légèrement et vis l'autre moi s'arrêter devant une vitrine, l'air faussement intéressé. Quittant le groupe de sdf grassement payés, je traversai la rue en hâte et levai furtivement les yeux vers le bâtiment situé pile en face de mon sosie. Là-haut, une tache noire armée de jumelles me conforta dans l'idée que je n'avais pas claqué 300£ pour rien.

Rapidement, j'entrai dans le bâtiment en question et empruntai l'escalier de service sans croiser personne pour atteindre le toit.

Heureusement que j'avais eu l'occasion de faire du sport en Afghanistan, parce que les escaliers me niquèrent quand même les genoux. J'atteignis la porte qui donnait sur le toit avec un soupir de soulagement et l'ouvris délicatement pour ne pas être repéré trop vite. Cela n'empêcha pas la pluie et le vent de me fouetter le visage avec la hargne d'une amante bafouée, mais bon.

L'espion était là avec un fusil de sniper plus cool que le mien (pfff) et sa paire de jumelles. Il fixait la rue en contrebas et fit claquer sa langue avec contrariété. M'est avis qu'il venait de réaliser qu'une bande de sdf l'avait piégé en beauté.

Je tirai mon revolver de ma ceinture et le braquai sur sa tête au moment où il se retourna, alerté par le bruit. Il était jeune mais semblait professionnel, avec sa combinaison noire qui devait le dissimuler à merveille une fois la nuit tombée. Le fil d'une oreillette pendait à son oreille, et j'étais prêt à parier que Moriarty nous écoutait.

\- Il m'a eu, Monsieur, fit très calmement l'espion en levant les mains, confirmant ce que je savais déjà.

\- Avance par ici, enfoiré, ordonnai-je en secouant mon flingue pour lui rappeler qu'il était braqué sur son front.

Le gars fit quelques pas jusqu'à venir se coller contre mon revolver, et je commençai à penser que tous les gars de Moriarty étaient dingues. Enfin, ainsi il n'avait plus son fusil à portée de main.

\- Ok, il est temps de se mettre à table maintenant. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Moriarty et sur ses plans. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me veut et tu vas tout me raconter !

Le sniper me retourna un sourire goguenard et haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne sait jamais où il veut en venir, et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- He ben demande-lui ! m'énervai-je. Tu l'as à l'appareil, non ?!

Le type secoua la tête, toujours avec son petit sourire moqueur.

\- Mec, mine de rien, j'ai un flingue chargé planté sur ton crâne, à ta place j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait me déplaire.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'une balle dans la tête à côté de Mr Moriarty ?

Hm, il n'a pas tort.

\- Il a vraiment torturé un gars pour enregistrer son répondeur ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

L'autre transforma son sourire en expression de joie pure. Okay, ils sont tous tarés.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt à connaître la vérité. Et puis c'est pas drôle quand on lit les pages à la fin du bouquin pour savoir qui est l'assassin.

\- T'as de drôles de comparaisons, t'es au courant ? éternuai-je.

\- A tes souhaits.

Enervé, je finis par m'emparer de force de l'oreillette de l'espion et la plantai dans mon oreille. De toute évidence, Moriarty écoutait _Queen_. J'agrippai le sniper par le devant de sa combi pour parler dans son micro.

\- Hé, gamin, t'es là ?

Il y eut un grésillement et la voix irritante de Moriarty me parvint.

\- C'est à quel sujeeeet ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ?

\- Comment ça ? fit Jim en partant dans les aigus.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dénoncé pour m'envoyer un baby-sitter juste après ?

\- Ah, j'ai fait ça ? s'interrogea le consultant à voix haute.

Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arête du nez, fatigué par toutes ces conneries.

\- Tu as donné mon nom et ma position aux mafieux, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tirer sur les assassins pour me sauver ?

\- J'suis innocent M'sieur l'agent ! Tiens, au fait, tu aimes le whisky ? Et les jolies filles bronzées ?

Je n'appréciai pas du tout l'allusion à Katie et à son piège tordu pour homme alcoolisé.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps… Et si je tuais ton sniper ?

\- Qui ça ?

L'oreillette finit en miettes entre mes doigts et, encore plus paumé qu'avant, je me mis à beugler dans le micro, sachant que Moriarty m'entendait encore :

\- VA CHIER !

Je rejetai l'espion qui arrangea tranquillement ses fringues et me considéra en silence.

\- Et toi, repris-je, si je te prends encore à me suivre, je te tue, c'est compris ? Et tu diras à ton patron d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule, ou je lui refais la sienne dès que je le vois.

\- Mais oui mais oui.

Je me retins difficilement de le baffer quand il s'éloigna tranquillement avec son fusil, et je me demandai pourquoi je ne l'avais justement pas fait quand il disparut dans la cage d'escaliers en sifflotant. Je n'avais quand même pas _peur_ de Moriarty, si ?

Non non non, je suis un soldat qui a réussi à passer pour mort pour rentrer chez lui. Je tue des gens pour gagner ma vie, et je tue ceux qui essayent de m'abattre. Je n'ai pas peur d'un gringalet en costume trois pièces.

* * *

Je réalisai une semaine plus tard que le sniper ne faisait pas que me surveiller, il abattait aussi les assassins avant même qu'ils ne tentent de me tuer. En cinq jours, j'avais été attaqué pas moins de sept fois, dont une alors que j'essayais un bonnet à pompon gris dans un magasin Tout à 1£. Il m'allait super bien, mais les taches de sang le rendaient beaucoup plus gênant à porter en public.

Il me tardait de trouver les mafieux responsables et de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier, mais j'ignorais encore le nom de leur clan et où il se trouvait. Selon la Hit List, que je consultais maintenant dans un cybercafé, personne n'avait choisi mon contrat depuis la veille au soir. Le fait que j'ai renvoyé tous les tueurs chez eux dans une boîte à chaussures devait aider ma réputation de cible difficile.

Mon contrat resta en ligne encore deux jours, puis ma photo d'avant-guerre disparut un matin, mais je doutais qu'il s'agisse d'un assassin ayant subitement retrouvé ses valseuses. On avait retiré le contrat de la liste de façon définitive, d'après moi.

Las de courir et de me cacher, je finis par retourner à mon état naturel, c'est-à-dire torché dans un bar avec les poches pleines d'argent que j'avais soutiré à des joueurs du dimanche. Amy me fixait depuis le fond de l'établissement en secouant la tête de façon régulière, mais je n'en avait cure.

Un type au comptoir se tourna pour examiner la salle, puis me vit et pâlit d'un coup. Effrayé, il s'esquiva par la porte de devant et se cogna à un groupe d'hommes en costume noir qui venaient juste d'entrer. Il n'était pas le premier à réagir ainsi en ma présence, et j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'assassins qui avaient appris ce que j'avais fait à leurs collègues. Faut pas faire chier un Seb.

\- Sebastian Moran ? fit une voix grave derrière moi, dans l'entrée.

Je quittai mes adversaires de poker des yeux pour me tourner vers les gars de l'entrée et leur trouvai un look de vieux mafioso pas bien rasés.

\- Ouais ? fis-je sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, les cinq types en costume firent passer des genres de flingues automatiques devant eux et commencèrent à arroser le bar de balles. Les clients se jetèrent sous les tables avec des cris apeurés et je bondis derrière un pilier de soutien pour ne pas m'en prendre une.

Enfin, les mafieux se montraient !

Peu à peu, le silence revint dans la salle et les derniers clients morts tombèrent sur le parquet moisi.

\- Apprenez à viser ! beuglai-je tout en remarquant Amy, qui se dissimulait elle aussi derrière une pilasse au fond du bar.

Un bruit de pas m'apprit qu'un des gars se dirigeait vers moi et sortait un revolver d'un holster. Ah les cons, ils avaient vidé leur chargeur à l'aveuglette ! Je happai son bras armé dès que je le vis dépasser de ma pilasse et le lui tordis pour récupérer son arme avant de m'en servir pour lui coller une balle dans le front.

D'un geste précis, je jetai le cadavre sur le sol au milieu du bar et me jetai en arrière derrière une table renversée alors que ces crétins tiraient sur leur ex-pote mort. Profitant de la diversion, je passai le bras d'un côté de la table et tirai dans le tibia du plus jeune des types, un rouquin qui s'effondra en hurlant. Plus que trois.

Des balles commencèrent à perforer ma table et je m'en écartai aussitôt pour en attraper une autre, intacte celle-là. Mobilisant mes muscles bien entraînés par l'armée, je la soulevai et me glissai vers le milieu du bar. Quelques balles se plantèrent dans le bois à côté de ma tête et, sans réfléchir beaucoup plus, je lançai la table à la tête des trois mafieux et les écoutai tomber.

Rapidement, je sautai sur une chaise, puis sur le comptoir pour me propulser au-dessus d'eux. Comme ils étaient encore assommés par la table, je n'eus aucun mal à viser leur tête et à les faire exploser de trois balles bien placées.

My, je suis trop bon. Et bourré en plus !

\- Ils sont morts ? demanda Amy au bout d'un moment de calme.

\- Ouais, sauf Poil de Carotte. Ah, désolé petit, on a dû te la faire souvent.

Le petit jeune se traîna en arrière sans me lâcher des yeux, mort de peur, et je crus sentir une odeur de pisse. La prostituée se glissa à côté de moi et donna un coup de pied dans le revolver du rouquin pour l'éloigner de lui. Ensuite elle se tourna vers moi et m'envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- Mais aïeuuuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! me plaignis-je.

\- Tu as démoli mon bar, voilà ce que t'as fait ! gueula la blonde avant d'arranger son manteau pour quitter l'établissement.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours et, effectivement, c'était le bordel. La plupart des membres du personnel et des clients avaient fui par-derrière, mais les dégâts étaient considérables et une dizaine de cadavres encore frais couvraient le sol et les tables rescapées. L'ombre d'un remord me prit, mais je l'écartai aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être la cible d'une tuerie, merci bien.

\- Bon…

Je passai au-dessus d'un pied de table et rejoignis le rouquin qui se tenait toujours la jambe.

\- Arh, ouais, ça saigne bien, constatai-je avec un semblant de compassion. Je peux te larguer à l'hosto pour qu'on te recouse si tu me dis qui t'envoie, Junior.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche avec un air furieux, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

\- Fais trèèèès attention à ce que tu vas dire. Je suis bourré, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué. Si tu as un tragique accident juste devant l'hôpital, ce sera pas ma faute.

Il hésita, puis se sentit brusquement d'humeur plus coopérative quand je vérifiai le nombre de balles qui me restait.

\- Le… le c-clan Asbury, balbutia-t-il.

\- Bieeeeen, on avance, m'exclamai-je en cachant ma satisfaction. Et où se cachent-ils au juste ?

Si le rouquin n'avait pas très envie de parler au début, quelques coups de poings dans la face, puis un doigt dans le magnifique impact de balle qu'il avait à la jambe lui délièrent la langue.

\- Ils… ils sont dans une villa à côté de Regent's Park…

\- Ben dis donc, ils sont pétés de thunes tes patrons !

Là-dessus, le petit jeune s'évanouit de douleur, à moins que ce soit à cause de la perte de sang. J'en profitai pour lui tirer une seconde balle (cette fois-ci dans la tête) et me relevai en m'époussetant. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien.

Je fouillai la veste du bandit le plus armé, c'est-à-dire celui qui devait être le chef, et en tirai un trousseau de clés. Satisfait de ma journée et toujours un peu pompette, je sortis du bar en titubant et trouvai une berline noire assez grande pour y parquer toute ma famille survivante. Mes parents, je veux dire. Mon père a des goûts de luxe, tout ça tout ça…

Enfin bref, j'aime pas trop parler de lui.

Je dégageai une clé de voiture du trousseau et appuyai sur le bouton. La berline fit un "tsuip tsuip" joyeux et les phares s'illuminèrent, m'envoyant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yeah ! J'ai gagné une voiture !

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Des reviews ou un sort ! :D_


	5. A scandal in Regent's Park

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenuuuue dans mon monde !_

 _Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs ! :D On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : A scandal in Regent's Park**

Dormir dans une voiture fait beaucoup moins mal au cul que de dormir sur le pavé, sachez-le. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une planque sûre, mais j'éprouvais une forme de plaisir sadique à l'idée de conduire une voiture volée à la mafia partout dans Londres. Au moins, je n'aurai plus besoin de prendre les transports en commun pour aller assassiner des gens. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un finit toujours par se demander ce qui se trouve dans l'espèce d'étui à guitare de son voisin de banquette de métro.

En général, c'est toujours une grand-mère qui le demande, je ne vous dis même pas à quel point c'est gênant.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je conduisais en ce moment ma ravissante berline qui puait la mort pour trouver la planque de ces chers mafieux. Vous savez, ceux qui espéraient me tuer en m'envoyant une bande de débiles incapables d'économiser leurs balles et de se séparer une fois en territoire ennemi ?

En parlant d'eux, Amy était tellement en colère qu'elle avait fait une magnifique rayure le long de la portière avec ses clés d'appartement en quittant le bar. Quant aux cadavres, j'ignorais totalement ce que le patron du bar avait décidé d'en faire, et je dois dire que je n'en avais foutrement rien à faire.

Je me trouvais en ce moment sur la route qui encerclait Regent's Park, et je faisais mine de rouler lentement pour ne pas percuter un touriste, alors qu'en fait je cherchais un con en costume pour me mener droit à sa planque. Tout en observant attentivement les trottoirs, je devins à peu près sûr d'une chose. C'est con, un touriste.

Je finis par me garer sur le côté et ouvris les fenêtres pour évacuer l'insupportable odeur de clope froide qui sévissait dans la voiture. J'avais failli gerber, la nuit précédente.

Je tirai un hamburger de la boîte à gants et l'entamai avec plaisir, heureux d'en avoir fini avec les foyers sociaux. Je mâchonnai tout en observant les alentours, ricanant quand un môme sur un skateboard termina sur le macadam tête la première, puis la vue d'un costume noir me fit dresser la tête.

Alors que j'essayais d'apercevoir mon mec en costume, un type frappa la vitre de ma portière et me montra un panneau en carton sur lequel était écrit :

 _Pitié j'ai rien à mangé !_

Agacé, j'ouvris un peu plus la fenêtre, m'emparai du carton et d'un feutre qui traînait dans la voiture et corrigeai la faute d'orthographe qui me piquait les yeux. Je lui rendis son panneau, lui donnai rapidement l'adresse du centre d'accueil où on m'avait donné de la soupe et des tartines sans que j'aie à menacer une cantinière et il fila, penaud.

Enfin tranquille, je reportai mon attention sur la route et retrouvai le type en costume noir, qui portait également un genre d'oreillette et un flingue, si j'en croyais la bosse qui déformait sa veste. Tout ce que vous voulez qu'il faisait partie du clan Asbury.

Je sortis de la voiture et allai chercher mon fusil de sniper dans le coffre de la voiture. Je m'assurai que l'étui le camouflait bien et me mis à filer le train du mafieux.

L'homme me conduisit contre son gré jusqu'à un quartier luxueux rempli de villas toutes plus canons les unes que les autres. Des arbres bordaient les trottoirs et m'offrirent une protection bienvenue quand le type se retourna sur le qui-vive avant d'entrer dans une propriété. Vu la tronche du type qui gardait la grille de l'entrée, j'avais trouvé ma cible.

Vérifiant l'absence de témoins, j'escaladai mon pote l'arbre et me calai plus ou moins confortablement sur une branche pour observer ce qui se passait.

La maison était immense et entourée par des haies et par un jardin de taille respectable. Bordeeeel, si seulement je pouvais vivre dans un palais pareil !

Je sortis mon fusil de son étui et me servis de la lunette de visée pour compter les gardes à l'extérieur. Ils étaient douze au moins, et je ne voyais même pas l'arrière de la villa. En regardant à travers les rares fenêtres dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, je trouvai encore une dizaine d'hommes en costume, dont certains qui ne portaient pas d'oreillette. Sûrement des mafieux plus haut placés dans leur hiérarchie débile.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir observer l'intérieur, mais je ne pouvais pas exactement me faire passer pour le plombier pour aller les espionner. Ils connaissaient mon visage, et j'étais sûr que même leur plombier trempait dans le crime organisé.

Les dix secondes suivantes furent passées à essayer de déterminer si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec une ventouse pour déboucher les éviers, puis je repris mon sérieux.

Ces connards étaient suffisamment sympas pour tous se réunir au même endroit, ce qui rendait leur futur assassinat plus facile. D'un autre côté, une autre branche du clan pouvait très bien se trouver ailleurs, mais j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Une chose à la fois, bordel de merde.

Bon, quelles étaient mes options ?

Je pouvais tout faire péter, évidemment, mais la partie de moi-même qui aimait l'art se refusait à abîmer cette maison. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être la racheter après quelques contrats ? Donc, les explosifs et autres lance-roquettes étaient hors de question, sauf si je ne trouvais rien d'autre.

Héhéhéhé, vouloir zigouiller tout un clan de mafieux juste pour récupérer la maison, voilà qui était très… moriartesque. Moriartyen ? Bref. Ça lui ressemblait bien, et j'imaginais aisément ce petit profiteur dans ma situation.

Justement : que ferait-il dans cette situation ?

Voyons voir… il était assez tordu pour trouver une façon de les faire s'entretuer, mais comment ? Avec du poison dans les verres de vin ? Trop compliqué, je devrais alors trouver leur fournisseur d'alcool, lui verser un pot-de-vin (ahahaha) ou trouver un moyen de m'infiltrer chez lui et verser du poison dans toutes les bouteilles de leur commande suivante. Mais bon, rien ne garantissait qu'ils s'entretueraient en cherchant le coupable. En plus, les gardes ne boiraient certainement pas d'alcool en même temps que leurs patrons.

Ok, on oublie le poison.

Après, une bonne petite fusillade, avec mon adresse de sniper… Non, ils finiraient par me trouver et me descendraient de mon arbre comme un vulgaire pigeon.

Ou alors, je pourrais payer des mercenaires ou des sdf pour m'aider… Bof, les mercenaires étaient trop chers (idem pour les tueurs à gage), et les sdf tenaient trop à leur peau. Et pas sûr qu'ils sachent tirer.

Je lâchai un long soupir, découragé. Il y avait au moins cinquante types armés jusqu'aux dents à l'intérieur de cette baraque, et j'étais seul. Que ferait Schwarzenegger dans ma situation ?

Heu, mauvais exemple, il était encore capable d'appliquer le plan fusillade sans même se donner la peine de faire ça de loin. En même temps, s'inspirer d'un acteur pour faire ce genre de truc, c'est moyen, surtout en considérant les twists scénaristiques auxquels les réalisateurs font appel pour sauver leur héros jusqu'à la fin du film. Quel genre de vilain fait un monologue avant de tuer son ennemi, franchement ? Surtout que les personnages secondaires n'y ont pas droit, eux ! Ils meurent si rapidement, c'est d'un ennui !

Je changeai de place sur ma branche et essayai de trouver une posture confortable, en vain. Que la plante arrive à supporter mon poids et celui de mon arme était déjà un miracle en soi, je ne pouvais pas en plus lui demander d'être confortable.

Voyons, un moyen de tuer quelqu'un sans abîmer sa maison… un truc léger mais mortel… Oooooooh ! Ohohohohoh ! Oh que je suis génial, appelez-moi Einstein !

Il n'y a pas qu'en empoisonnant du vin qu'on peut tuer autant de gens, on peut aussi empoisonner l'air avec du gaz ou une substance fortement volatile !

Ragaillardi, je descendis de mon arbre sans cesser de vérifier mes arrière et repartis d'un bon pas vers la voiture. Il me fallait du gaz toxique, et ça tombait bien : je savais où en trouver.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me trouvais devant une caserne militaire au Nord de Londres avec ma fidèle nouvelle caisse. J'étais repassé par mon ancien appartement pour récupérer mon vieux badge de quand j'étais soldat, et j'avais été à peine surpris de la trouver dévasté. L'appart', je veux dire, pas le badge.

Quelqu'un était venu et avait tout fouillé pour tenter de déterminer où je me trouvais, mais comme je n'avais suivi aucune logique digne de ce nom dans le choix de mes planques, ce quelqu'un avait dû repartir bredouille. Dommaaaaage.

J'avais quitté la place après à peine cinq minutes tout en me félicitant d'avoir dissimulé mon badge dans un cadre photo représentant une cousine éloignée que je n'avais jamais rencontrée de ma vie. Ils avaient bien enlevé le cadre pour vérifier le mur, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à regarder derrière la photo. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait avec mon vieux badge.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Il était temps de vérifier si mon décès avait été enregistré dans la base de données de l'armée britannique.

Je m'avançai vers le portique de sécurité qui bloquait l'entrée et y passai mon badge, qui déclencha un bip familier et m'ouvrit en grand les portes de la victoire.

\- Ah, l'administration, on peut toujours compter sur eux pour être lents et prévisibles, chantonnai-je en déambulant dans les couloirs de la caserne.

Il n'y avait pas grand' monde, et personne ne leva la tête pour me regarder. Mon passage à l'appartement m'avait permis de retrouver un vieux pantalon treillis et des bottes en cuir qui en plus de tenir chaud m'aidaient à passer incognito.

\- Je le crois pas, Sebastian ? Sebastian Moran ? fit une voix virile, m'envoyant un frisson d'horreur dans le dos.

Je me retournai lentement et plaquai un sourire faux sur mon visage. Un soldat vaguement familier me faisait face et m'arrivait droit dessus, mystifié.

\- C'est bien toi alors ! Je pensais que tu étais encore en Afghanistan !

\- Heu, on m'a rapatrié à cause d'une blessure… inventai-je rapidement. Attends, c'est… Perkins, c'est ça ?

\- Jenkins, corrigea l'autre en rigolant. En tout cas tu as l'air en forme mec ! Ça fait bien trois ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici !

\- Ahah, oui, au moins, grognai-je en me demandant pourquoi on n'avait pas envoyé ce guignol à ma place en foutue Asie. Bon, faut que j'y aille.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa le type collant comme du double-face.

\- Non non, surtout pas, dis-je un peu trop fort.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Perkins ou quel que soit son nom finit par me ficher la paix et disparaître dans le couloir. Heureusement, j'avais toujours eu une réputation de gros râleur et mes ex-camarades savaient qu'il ne fallait pas trop m'adresser la parole.

Je continuai de mon côté et finis par atteindre la pièce que je cherchais, au deuxième sous-sol. Je déverrouillai la lourde porte en acier et la fis pivoter sur ses gonds avant d'entrer dans la pièce, m'assurant au passage que personne ne m'observait.

Là, je trouvai un stock mince mais varié de bouteilles métalliques contenant des armes chimiques plus ou moins dangereuses que le Royaume-Uni avait "malencontreusement" oublié de détruire. Circulant entre les supports des bonbonnes, je passai les étiquettes en revue et m'arrêtai face à la bouteille portant l'inscription VX. Du gaz sarin. 500 fois plus toxique que le cyanure, inodore, incolore et amélioré par les Britanniques dans les années 50'.

Les Nations Unies avaient déclaré sa conservation interdite en 1993, mais l'armée britannique, comme toutes les autres, n'aimait pas se défaire de ses armes les plus dangereuses.

Je me penchai en avant et m'emparai de la plus petite bouteille de VX avant de la fourrer dans mon sac à dos. Une autre étiquette "Atropine" attira mon attention sur des boîtes en fer contenant des seringues et j'en attrapai deux, histoire d'être large si j'étais contraint de respirer du gaz pendant l'opération Nettoyage.

Je ressortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, qui me ramena au rez-de-chaussée. Là, j'entrai dans les toilettes pour hommes et m'arrangeai pour envoyer mon sac à dos en dehors du bâtiment en passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Après quoi je me lavai les mains en entendant quelqu'un entrer, puis rejoignis la sortie de la caserne, dont la sécurité laissait visiblement à désirer.

Je passai le détecteur de métal sans problème et quittai le bâtiment. Je fis mine de saluer quelqu'un au loin et me rendis juste à côté des toilettes pour récupérer mon sac sans me faire voir. Enfin, je regagnai la voiture et m'éloignai en hâte de cet endroit maudit.

Si quelqu'un découvrait l'absence de la bouteille ou la présence d'un homme mort dans la caserne, ils pourraient toujours essayer de me retrouver. S'ils réussissaient, je méritais de me faire prendre.

* * *

De retour dans mon arbre, vêtu cette fois d'une combinaison suffisamment épaisse pour me protéger du gaz et équipé d'un masque à gaz récupéré dans mon ancien bardas, je fixais de nouveau la villa pompeuse de mes ennemis. J'avais une arme, à savoir le gaz sarin, que j'avais injecté sous sa forme liquide dans des billes creuses qui pouvaient facilement remplacer les cartouches de mon fusil. Ça m'avait pris l'après-midi pour trouver un moyen de manipuler cette merde sans en mourir, et il était possible qu'une partie du poison se soit retrouvée dans l'appartement de ma voisine. Pas grave.

Même si mes victimes ouvraient les fenêtres en ressentant les premiers effets du poison, il serait trop tard pour eux, et même un endroit ventilé ferait l'affaire. Disons juste que le gaz sera évacué plus rapidement. Je comptais aussi sur les gardes à l'extérieur et le fait qu'ils soient payés pour protéger leurs supérieurs. S'ils entraient pour les aider, ils étaient cuits, eux aussi. C'était pour ainsi dire un plan infaillible sponsorisé par tonton Seb.

J'allais tirer dans le système de ventilation situé sur le toit, et le bruit du coup de feu allait sûrement attirer l'attention des gardes sur moi, mais quelques billes de plus dans le jardin répandraient assez de gaz pour les tuer tous. De vraies balles parachèveraient l'opération Nettoyage en cas de problème.

J'inspirai à fond, sachant que tout se passerait très vite et que le soir tombant m'aiderait à passer inaperçu pour quelques secondes de plus. Le doigt sur la gâchette de mon fusil de précision, je visai soigneusement l'arrivée d'air du casier d'air conditionné, expulsai l'air de mes poumons et tirai deux billes au lieu d'une, histoire d'être sûr.

Le temps de recharger, les gardes s'étaient déjà mis en mouvement et inspectaient les environs pour trouver le tireur tandis que deux d'entre eux entraient dans la maison pour voir si tout le monde allait bien.

Une nouvelle bille se ficha dans le front d'un des gardes et aussitôt, je sus que le liquide volatil se détachait du garde pour empoisonner les autres. J'envoyai une seconde bille dans le jardin pour faire bonne mesure et admirai mon travail, de plus en plus satisfait à mesure qu'ils s'effondraient, morts.

Je laissai passer quelques minutes, histoire de laisser au poison le temps d'agir, puis j'entendis les voisins sortir de leur villa en robe de chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. Je profitai de l'agitation pour sortir de ma cachette et ordonnai aux gens de rentrer dans leur maison et de ne plus en sortir. J'avoue avoir sorti mon portefeuille et l'avoir ouvert rapidement pour faire croire que j'étais de la police. J'avoue aussi que les gens sont cons.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, des renforts vont arriver. En attendant, ne bougez-surtout-pas-de-chez-vous ! fis-je de mon ton le plus sérieux.

Une fois les gêneurs partis se cacher, je mis mon masque à gaz bien en place et sortis mon revolver de mon holster. J'ouvris le portail d'un coup de pied nonchalant (les gardes n'avaient pas trouvé utile de le fermer à clé vu qu'ils se trouvaient juste à côté) et me dirigeai d'un pas tranquille vers la villa, histoire d'achever les potentiels survivants.

La porte d'entrée ne me résista pas plus que le portail et je débouchai dans le hall de la villa, ravi de voir tous ces salauds morts dans leur vomi. Je parcourus quelques pièces et tirai à plusieurs reprises sur des survivants en piteux état, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir leur montrer mon visage, histoire qu'ils sachent à qui ils devaient leur mort rapide mais douloureuse.

Je me mis même à fredonner, car ce tas de cadavres représentait la liberté à mes yeux.

Je vidai mon premier chargeur sur un gros type qui devait être important, vu toutes ses bagues, puis admirai la collection de tableaux exposés aux murs. L'un d'eux représentait le gros bonhomme mort avec un gars plus jeune et plus mince qui m'était vaguement familier. Ah, ouais, le bijoutier.

Pas étonnant que les mafieux aient autant désiré ma mort.

Je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin quand un bruit me fit dresser l'oreille. C'est pile à ce moment-là qu'une main s'abattit sur mon visage pour m'arracher mon masque à gaz.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ? :D_


	6. The dancing Man

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai réussi à expédier mon boulot hier pour écrire aujourd'hui ! \o/_

 _Au fait, je remercie_ _ **Alys Lestrade**_ _pour sa review en guest ! (et les autres aussi hein, mais là c'est juuuuste parce que je ne peux pas répondre directement aux guests, na) Merci pour ces compliments ^^ Ecrire Seb, c'est simple : il suffit d'être dégoûté de la vie et d'être sadique. Tu ajoutes à ça une rasade d'alcool de temps en temps pour entretenir la forme et une cigarette tous les trois jours._

 _Pour Sherlock, comme je n'ai pas prévu une histoire très longue, je peux juste lui faire faire un caméo, mais comme John est censé être au front ou à l'hôpital St-Bart's, ça risque d'être compliqué._

 _Donc, en résumé, dans ce chapitre c'est_ _ **la chasse au Sherlock**_ _! Enfin, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver…_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : The dancing Man**

Mon premier réflexe fut de lâcher mon flingue pour rattraper mon masque à gaz du bout des doigts et le rabattre sur ma face virile et bosselée, mais mon agresseur ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il tira sur mon seul rempart contre le gaz sarin qui zonait toujours dans la maison, et mon visage suivit le mouvement, tiré par la sangle élastique kaki. Surpris par ma réaction, le gars resta une seconde en suspens et, horrifié, je lui arrachai mon masque des mains pour le remettre bien en place. Déjà, ma vue se troublait, preuve que le gaz était entré dans mon organisme.

Je résistai à la tentation de sortir ma seringue d'atropine et me tins face à mon adversaire, qui me bondissait déjà dessus pour en finir avec bibi. Il portait lui aussi un masque, et je frissonnai en croisant les deux hublots qui lui permettaient de voir. Je détestais vraiment ces trucs quand ce n'était pas moi qui en portais. Je n'aurais pas fait long feu dans les tranchées, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

J'esquivai les coups de poings du gars et tentai de lui faire une balayette, mais le bougre était vif et agile. J'avais plutôt intérêt à m'en débarrasser vite fait !

Je réussis tout de même à lui planter mon poing dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, et j'en profitai aussitôt pour m'injecter l'atropine dans la cuisse, seul endroit de mon corps où je n'avais pas encore mal.

Bon, pour le coup, cette fois j'avais vraiment mal partout, mais au moins j'étais toujours en vie.

Pendant que je m'extasiais sur les effets de ma nouvelle drogue, l'autre s'était redressé et m'avait flanqué un bon coup de poing dans le nez, ce qui eut pour effet de m'enfoncer un bout de plastique dur du masque dans la peau. Ouaïe !

\- Espèce de trou d…! lançai-je avant de me rendre compte que le son était assourdi et qu'il ne devait pas saisir grand' chose, à part un truc qui ressemblait à "mfmfphhhhh !".

Mouais, on va éviter.

Il se jeta sur moi - qui ne suis pourtant pas de ce bord-là - et me plaqua au sol grâce à son poids avant de me bourrer de coups de poing.

Sonné, je tâtonnai sur le sol pour trouver une arme, ou même un pied de chaise qui pourrait m'aider. Evidemment, le gars s'en rendit compte et m'écrasa les doigts sous son genou.

Le masque étouffa le bruit de mon cri de douleur et, dans le simple but de me venger pour cet affront, je lui envoyai un coup de coude dans la face, évitant de peu le boîtier en métal de sa protection antipoison. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait en voyant du sang maculer la toile de son masque, puis me rembrunis en réalisant que le mien devait être encore plus crade.

\- Hé merde, articulai-je.

D'un mouvement calculé du bassin, je fis basculer mon agresseur, qui faillit se prendre le coin de la table basse dans la tronche. Il tomba sur le cul et je me redressai en vitesse pour lui arriver dessus comme un boulet de canon et lui cogner la tête sur le sol à plusieurs reprises. Quand il ne bougea plus, je m'écartai de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et lui enlevai son masque d'un mouvement fluide.

Le gars était inconscient et saignait abondamment de la lèvre et du nez. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de souffrir, le bienheureux.

Me relevant avec la vivacité d'une grand-mère, je cachai son masque à gaz sous un divan et allai récupérer mon flingue de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je fis bien, car quatre autres gars équipés de protections contre le gaz déboulèrent au même moment dans le hall. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, j'en avais abattu deux d'une balle dans le cœur.

Je cueillis le troisième par le bras pour l'écarter de mon chemin, profitai de l'espace pour buter le quatrième et jetai N°3 sur le sol. Je plaquai un genou sur sa poitrine pour bien lui écraser la main qui tenait le flingue sous le talon de ma chaussure et pris bien mon temps pour viser le milieu de son front.

\- Bye, connard, déclarai-je calmement avant de lui tirer dessus.

Je m'écartai du corps inerte du mafieux avec un coup de pied qui me démangeait depuis déjà plusieurs jours et me relevai, las de tout ce merdier.

Comme plus personne n'arrivait pour me refaire le portrait, je m'engageai dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant et rangeai mon arme dans son holster. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, je jetai un œil en arrière.

Il y avait des cadavres partout, c'était même un miracle que je n'aie pas trébuché dessus en me battant contre l'autre débile. Certains étaient entourés de leur propre vomi (yerk), d'autres avaient clairement une balle dans la tête. Dur de faire passer ça pour une banale fuite de gaz.

L'idée de mettre le feu à la maison me frappa, mais je la repoussai. J'avais toujours espoir de la racheter, et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir des flics quand ils trouveraient une maison entière pleine de mafieux morts. Les veinards, je faisais tout le boulot à leur place !

* * *

Bordel, encore heureux que j'aie hérité d'une bagnole de mafieux !

J'avais dû clopiner jusqu'à mon arbre pour récupérer les affaires que j'y avais laissé, à commencer par mon fusil de précision, et puis retrouver ma caisse volée et repartir vers mon vieil appartement. Mon pied gauche me faisait souffrir, allez savoir pourquoi, et le simple fait d'embrailler ou de freiner propageait une onde de douleur dans tout mon mollet. Quelle classe j'aurais eue en marchant comme un ivrogne dans les rues luxueuses de la banlieue !

Bon, au moins, même si je souffrais, je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre un métro et de me faire dévisager par les passagers propres sur eux. Et ne parlons même pas du bus.

Je réussis à rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau pas trop immonde à regarder et appris avec un semblant de surprise et une fausse tristesse que ma voisine était décédée des suites d'une intoxication. Bien fait pour elle, ça lui apprendra à me réveiller à des heures indues.

Une fois débarrassé des voisins chagrinés, je traînai les pieds jusqu'à ma salle de bain et entrepris de nettoyer toutes les coupures qui ornaient à présent mon visage. Ce n'était rien à côté du verre de whisky dans la tronche, mais quand même.

Par contre… j'avais une très sale gueule, là. Pas sûr que les cicatrices disparaissent avec le temps, en plus. Et merde, j'allais faire fuir toutes les filles !

Soufflant avec la force d'une pompe à chaleur, je me tortillai comme un ver arthritique pour ôter mes vêtements et pris un bain brûlant qui détendit un peu mon dos noué par le stress et la baston. Je soupirai d'aise dans l'eau fumante et grimaçai quand elle mit mes multiples blessures en feu.

Une heure plus tard, je rouvris un œil et réalisai que je m'étais endormi dans la baignoire. Oulah, il était temps que je sorte.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, j'étais en caleçon, étalé sur mon matelas avec ma boîte de mouchoirs en papier à portée de main (pour pouvoir me moucher sans devoir me lever, bande d'obsédés) et prêt à dormir pour les cinq prochains jours.

Le premier qui me réveille, je le désosse et j'en fais une descente de lit.

* * *

Je me réveillai un matin à cause d'un camion qui klaxonnait. Quelle idée de circuler à Londres avec un camion, franchement.

Mon téléphone m'informa de façon fort sympathique que j'avais dormi environ trois jours et qu'il attendait que je le recharge. Salaud d'opportuniste.

Mon estomac gargouilla et j'avalai rapidement quatre barres énergétiques. Tiens, maintenant que tout ce bordel était fini, j'allais pouvoir remettre le reste de ma prime à la banque et vérifier si l'indemnisation de l'Etat pour ma pseudo-mort rapportait bien. J'avais demandé à ma mère de la placer sur un compte à part dès qu'elle l'avait reçue, histoire d'avoir des réserves en cas de pépin. On a des scrupules ou on n'en a pas.

Je me brossai les dents en vitesse, ôtai mes innombrables petits pansements pour découvrir que depuis le temps, la majeure partie de mes coupures s'étaient refermées et peignai mes cheveux comme je le faisais avant la guerre pour plaire aux filles. Pas que ça améliore mon état général, mais bon.

Ensuite j'enfilai ma veste en cuir (ma préférée) et hésitai avant de sortir, la main au-dessus d'un de mes nombreux revolvers. Je finis par le laisser là, puisque les mafieux étaient tous morts. Et puis, si je croisais Moriarty, le tuer à mains nues m'apporterait plus de joie de vivre qu'avec une bête balle.

Je repris la voiture des mafieux, que j'hésitais d'ailleurs à abandonner au fond de la Tamise pour éviter des problèmes avec les flics (qui sait, peut-être avaient-ils appris à faire leur boulot correctement dans l'intervalle ?). Après, personne n'était encore venu tambouriner à ma porte ces derniers jours pour m'accuser du meurtre d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Soit ils s'en fichaient, soit ils étaient nuls à chier. Je penchais pour la deuxième option.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après de multiples insultes à l'égard des autres automobilistes, j'arrivai enfin devant la banque Box Brothers. Il me fallut encore cinq minutes pour me stationner au milieu de tous ces glandus qui prenaient toujours la place de deux avant de sortir de la voiture en claquant la portière avec irritation. Et voilà, j'étais _encore_ énervé. Mon banquier avait intérêt d'être moins chiant que d'habitude.

Je pénétrai dans le gratte-ciel par le hall principal en verre épais, puis me dirigeai vers l'accueil, où un grand type brun faisait un esclandre parce que personne ne daignait l'écouter.

\- Je viens voir Monsieur Walker, s'il vous plaît, fis-je à une des hôtesses en tailleur.

\- Bien sûr, un instant s'il vous plaît, me dit-elle avant de décrocher son téléphone pour voir si mon banquier était présent et prêt à me recevoir.

Peu de gens le savaient, mais la Box Brothers, telle le dieu Janus, avait deux visages. En apparence, il s'agissait d'une banque ordinaire pour les gens ordinaires (certains étant bieeeen plus friqués que les autres), mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que la banque travaillait sans vergogne avec les pires bandits de la ville. Elle faisait de nombreux prêts pour couvrir les frais de matériel pour braquages, assassinats et autres et couvrait au mieux les affaires moins reluisantes de ses clients. Quelle meilleure banque où me rendre pour retirer la prime de ma pseudo-mort ?

\- Puisque je vous dis que le responsable de l'empoisonnement du clan Asbury est sûrement déjà ici ! s'excita le grand brun en trench coat juste à côté de moi.

Mon sang se glaça l'espace d'une seconde et je redressai le col de ma veste, dépité qu'il soit aussi court. Heureusement, l'hôtesse à qui il s'adressait n'avait pas l'air plus émue que ça, connaissant sûrement la ligne de conduite de son lieu de travail. Elle essayait de lui dire poliment de se barrer, mais comme le type insistait, elle finit par appeler la sécurité.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ? se désespéra le grand maigre en se tournant vers moi dans un geste agacé, faisant tournoyer son trench comme la cape de Zorro autour de ses jambes.

Il esquissa un pas vers la sortie, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi en plissant les yeux, soupçonneux. Je regrettai l'absence de mon flingue en sentant ses yeux parcourir mes vêtements, mon visage et mes chaussures, mais il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de me confondre devant tout le monde. Deux gorilles de la sécurité vinrent l'empoigner et l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie en lui conseillant de ne pas revenir.

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud là.

\- Pardon pour l'attente, Monsieur, dit mon hôtesse pour attirer mon attention. Mr Walker n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais son remplaçant va vous recevoir dans son bureau.

\- Parfait, faisons ça, acceptai-je sans réfléchir.

Je préférais avoir affaire à un simple remplaçant qu'à l'excité du bocal qui faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir, juste devant la banque.

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre au premier étage, quatrième porte sur la droite.

\- Super, merci, bonne journée, grommelai-je en m'esquivant du côté des escalators.

Je me retins de monter les marches mobiles quatre à quatre pour ne pas attirer l'attention et sifflai devant la nouvelle déco de l'étage. Le premier étage de la banque était en réalité une mezzanine offrant une vue imprenable sur tout le rez-de-chaussée et les immenses fenêtres rendaient la plateforme particulièrement lumineuse. Sur la gauche se trouvait un second escalator qui menait au second étage et un ascenseur situé au fond de la mezzanine permettait d'aller directement dans les étages supérieurs.

Les bureaux des banquiers étaient en enfilade le long du mur du fond et seules les cloisons qui donnaient sur le pallier étaient transparentes. Une fois dans un bureau, il était impossible d'espionner les voisins. C'était très moderne et un peu tape-à-l'œil, mais j'avais vu pire. Et puis bon, c'était ma banque, pas mon appartement.

Comme prévu, il n'y avait aucun client dans le quatrième bureau, et je me dirigeai de ce côté. Je tapotai le panneau de bois, me retenant d'y faire un trou, et une voix masculine m'invita à entrer. Alors que je m'exécutais, mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'immonde cactus géant qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce, et, plongé dans ma fascination morbide, j'entendis à peine les premiers hurlements.

Par contre, le coup de feu fut difficile à manquer.

Immédiatement, je me retournai vers le pallier, cherchant le tireur des yeux, mais tout le monde courait pour se mettre à l'abri et me bouchait la vue.

\- MORAAAAAN ! tonna une voix grave au rez-de-chaussée, et je battis en retraite dans le bureau.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! ordonnai-je au banquier en pointant son bureau en bois massif du doigt.

Le type en costume obéit immédiatement et je claquai la porte derrière moi avant d'aller m'accroupir derrière la protection qu'offrait le meuble.

J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait des rescapés du clan Asbury. J'ignorais combien ils étaient, mais j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire voir. Comment savaient-ils que j'étais ici, pour commencer ?!

Dans la seconde suivante je me pinçai l'arête du nez, exaspéré. Evidemment qu'ils avaient retrouvé la berline de leurs petits copains en train de tourner devant une foutue banque pour chercher une place de parking !

Les cris des clients m'informèrent que les mafieux avaient fait des otages. S'ils pensaient que ça allait m'empêcher de les descendre avec une arme que je ne possédais pas encore, ils l'avaient gravement dans l'os.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de me tirer de ce traquenard quand la voix du remplaçant de mon banquier me fit sursauter.

\- Ah ben si je m'attendais à te trouver ici !

Je tournai la tête, incrédule, et me retrouvai face à face avec nul autre que ce sale petit merdeux de Jim Moriarty !

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que… bordel ?! balbutiai-je, choqué de me retrouver à vingt centimètres à peine de ce grand malade.

Le petit brun esquissa un sourire crétin et innocent, comme si tout ça n'était que le fruit du hasard. Bordel, ce con avait même un badge de la banque dans sa poche de costume !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous… qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? murmurai-je furieusement à l'adresse du Criminel Consultant.

\- Je… compose une symphonie en si bémol mineur ? répondit-il innocemment.

\- Bordel mais sois un peu _sérieux_ ! m'exclamai-je à voix basse tout en l'attrapant par le col pour le secouer.

\- Ahahahaha, s'esclaffa-t-il. Hé, vas-y, c'est marrant, recommence ! demanda-t-il quand je m'arrêtai. On dirait que mon cerveau _bouge_ !

Je le lâchai, dépassé par tant de folie dans un si petit corps et il s'affaissa sur la moquette, boudeur.

\- Bon, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- J'avais envie de devenir banquier, répondit-il d'un ton léger en haussant les épaules comme si tout allait foutrement bien dans le foutu monde.

Un léger bruit dans l'armoire le fit sourire, et je compris qu'il avait fourré mon vrai banquier là-dedans. Mais quel taré.

\- Pauvre dingue. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'étrangler… chuchotai-je à regret. Mais s'en prendre à un handicapé, c'est nul.

Moriarty ne parut même pas réaliser que je venais de l'insulter. Il était plongé dans l'observation du plafond et ne sourcilla même pas quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit, pas très loin de nous.

\- Bon, alors, que vas-tu faire ? finit-il par lâcher.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que _je_ vais faire ?! T'es réellement handicapé des deux mains ou quoi ?

\- Comment vas-tu nous sortir de là, je veux dire, reformula Jim en roulant les yeux en s'incrustant sans gêne dans mon espace vital.

Soufflé par tant d'aplomb, il me fallut un bout de temps pour verbaliser ma colère.

\- Je vais _me_ sortir de là, toi tu peux bien crever ici, pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! Je suis sûr que c'est ta faute, toute cette histoire !

Moriarty prit un air choqué et se plaqua une main sur le cœur :

\- Moua ? Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça enfiiiiin !

\- Mais oui, et moi je suis Turc. Bon, la ferme, y en a qui arrive, ordonnai-je en voyant un mafieux armé d'une arme de poing débarquer sur le pallier et scruter les bureaux désespérément transparents.

Oh, ça c'est bon. S'ils avaient été nombreux, ils auraient envoyé plusieurs hommes pour me trouver, connaissant les dégâts que j'avais pu faire dans le bar.

\- Héhé, regarde Seb, il a une mousta… commença Moriarty, qui regardait ce qui se passait dehors.

\- La ferme j'ai dit ! murmurai-je en le ramenant de force derrière le meuble.

Le mafieux passa devant le bureau et s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée pour voir si j'y étais. Je m'arrangeai pour ne rien laisser dépasser du bureau et respirai un peu mieux quand le gars se tourna lentement sur sa gauche pour continuer son inspection.

C'est alors qu'un vase vide s'écrasa sur la moquette, explosant en mille morceaux avec un bruit impossible à rater. Mon sang se glaça et je coulai un regard mortifié à Jim, qui arborait maintenant un sourire crispé.

\- Ouuuuups, fit-il, pas désolé pour un sou.

Le mafieux posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau et je fusillai Moriarty du regard.

C'est décidé, quand je serai sorti de ce merdier, je le buterai moi-même.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Voilàààà ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi. (ah, oui. Moriarty est de retour, voilà pourquoi.)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, auquel cas vous êtes par la présente invités à laisser un commentaire. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi en laissant un commentaire. Si votre avis est mitigé, vous pouvez également me dire pourquoi en laissant un commentaire :D_

 _A la prochaiiiiine !_


	7. The Sign of two

_Bonsoir les gens ! Oui, j'ai un jour de retard, mais c'était pour l'amour de l'art. On ne peut pas dessiner Rory Williams et écrire Sebastian Moran en même temps, navrée ! (Roryyyyyyy !)_

 _Mais bon, le chapitre est un poil plus long que les autres, donc ne vous avisez pas de râler ! Non mais !_

 _Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : The Sign of two**

Il nous restait trente secondes à tout péter avant de nous faire descendre, le cinglé congénital et moi. L'idée de l'utiliser comme bouclier humain m'effleura l'esprit, mais le temps de l'attraper et d'émerger du bureau en portant ce connard malingre, le mafieux aura déjà fait le tour du bureau et j'aurai perdu mon effet de surprise.

Bon, beeeeen, quitte à être affublé d'un boulet, autant s'en servir.

D'un coup de pied, j'envoyai rouler Jim sur la moquette de l'autre côté du bureau tout en ignorant ses jérémiades, et le mafieux qui venait d'entrer lui braqua aussitôt son arme sur la tempe. Moriarty se redressa en bougonnant sans lui prêter attention, puis daigna enfin lever les mains.

De mon côté, je fis le tour du bureau pour arriver dans le dos de l'assaillant et me servis du meuble pour lui envoyer un coup de pied sauté. Jim rattrapa l'arme du type au vol quand il la lâcha sous la surprise, mais ne pensa pas à en faire usage contre le mafieux. Nooooon, il s'en servit juste pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête, au mépris de toute règle de sécurité.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je regardai mon ennemi se relever en grognant et n'attendis pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour lui envoyer mes phalanges dans la gorge, histoire de lui bloquer les voies respiratoires. Le gars hoqueta et je l'attrapai par le col pour le jeter contre la vitre qui séparait le bureau du couloir. Contre toute attente, le verre tint bon et émit un BONG satisfaisant quand la tête du mafieux le rencontra.

Ah, effectivement, ce devait être du verre blindé. Nous étions dans une banque après tout.

Le mafieux retomba sur le sol, assommé pour quelque temps. Ou bien il était mort, pour ce que j'en avais à faire. Je me tournai vers Moriarty pour le voir se curer le nez avec le canon du flingue, et je me demandai comment ce type pouvait encore être en vie à son âge. Il prenait "Vivons dangereusement" encore plus sérieusement que moi !

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Moriarty, blasé.

\- _On_ ? Genre, t'as fait quelque chose là ?

\- Bien entendu, je réfléchissais très sérieusement au sens profond de l'existence, là.

\- Roooh, file-moi ce flingue, crétin.

Le jeune homme me tendit l'arme d'une main mollassonne et j'entrepris de me creuser la tête pour trouver une manœuvre de repli. Si le gringalet pouvait se prendre une balle perdue, ça m'arrangerait teeeeellement !

\- Tu pourrais enfiler ses fringues, suggéra Jim en pointant du doigt le mec inconscient.

\- Mouais, pas con, je pourrais me faire passer pour l'un d'eux et tous les descendre… Tu n'es donc pas totalement inutile !

\- Je proposais ça juste pour voir si ce genre de fringues t'allaient bien, mais bon.

\- T'es con.

\- Tu es insultant, Sebby.

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te descends, et rien à foutre si les autres cons débarquent pour me tuer ensuite.

\- Oh, un double suicide amoureux ? Comme c'est romantiiiique !

\- Ta gueule, Jim.

Me penchant sur le gars endormi, je lui arrachai son gilet pare-balles, ses grosses lunettes fumées et son bonnet noir. Je troquai mon pantalon de survêtement contre son treillis en tentant d'ignorer les coups d'œil que Moriarty lançait à mon fessier et laçai ses grosses chaussures autour de mes pieds. Une fois couvert des vêtements du mafieux, je ne me reconnus presque plus. J'eus l'agréable surprise de trouver des étuis à couteaux à la ceinture, exactement là où je les aurais mis.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans un sac que je lançai à Moriarty, qui me retourna une œillade outrée.

\- Génial, tu ressembles à un tueur en série maintenant, commenta-t-il en jetant un œil critique à ma tenue. Tu as plié le rebord du bonnet n'importe comment, au fait.

\- Bordel, y a vraiment des balles qui se perdent… soupirai-je. Bon, pousse-toi, faut que je tue ce bâtard, ajoutai-je en sortant une des lames de son étui.

\- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ! m'arrêta Jim avec un sourire dément qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mafieux en tenue d'Adam était grossièrement ficelé sur le cactus et pleurnichait de douleur derrière le bâillon que j'avais dû lui mettre. Jim, lui, irradiait de bonheur.

\- Mec, t'es pas sortable, lui dis-je. Bon, les mains en l'air, faut qu'on sorte de ce trou à rat.

Jim leva obligeamment les mains et je le fis passer devant moi pour rejoindre l'escalator et retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Celui-là se cachait dans un placard, m'esclaffai-je à l'adresse des sept mafieux présents tout en poussant Jim un peu plus rudement.

\- Moran ? demanda un des hommes cagoulés.

\- Introuvable, il doit s'être barré avant qu'on arrive, fis-je brièvement, priant pour que les mafieux ne s'interrogent pas sur le changement de voix de leur pote.

Je filai un coup de pied discret à Moriarty pour qu'il arrête de bailler, puis décidai qu'il était temps d'en finir. J'écartai mon revolver de la tête de Jim et tirai rapidement sur deux des mafieux. Les autres poussèrent des cris de surprise et me prirent aussitôt pour cible. Jim, pas fou (pas à ce point), se dissimula derrière moi et les autres otages se roulèrent par terre en piaillant comme des gosses.

Une balle se ficha dans le mur derrière moi et je descendis celui qui venait de me tirer dessus. Plus que quatre. Un impact dans mon gilet pare-balles me fit grimacer et je roulais derrière un des bureaux de l'accueil avant de me redresser sur les genoux pour tirer sur un quatrième. Un mafieux contourna le bureau et je lui envoyai la chaise de la standardiste dans les tibias d'un seul coup de pied. Il vacilla et une cinquième balle mit fin à ses souffrances.

\- MORAN ! s'écria un des deux rescapés. Rends-toi ou je la bute !

Curieux, je jetai un œil par-dessus le bureau et découvris qu'il tenait une fille blonde assez canon par les cheveux. La fille pleurait et se tenait la tête, tentant d'alléger la pression sur sa chevelure, un flingue planté sous le menton.

\- J'la connais pas, tu peux la tuer ! lançai-je.

Etonné, le gars n'en fit rien, évidemment. On ne tue pas une beauté comme ça, pour rien. Il jeta la fille sur le côté et je profitai de son inattention pour lui placer une balle entre les yeux et les cheveux.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un et je songeai à quitter mon abri pour lui faire peur, mais Moriarty me devança avec un joli croc-en-jambe qui envoya le mafieux au tapis. Il se releva rapidement et braqua Jim, qui prit un air innocent et s'excusa platement. Agacé par son petit jeu, je lançai un couteau qui alla se planter à l'arrière du crâne du type, qui tomba en avant, mort.

\- Bon, bah ça c'est fait, fis-je d'un ton badin en sortant de derrière mon bureau.

Comme l'adrénaline retombait, une douleur sourde irradia dans mon côté et j'extirpai deux balles très proches l'une de l'autre de mon gilet en kevlar. J'avais été bien inspiré de me costumer, tiens.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que j'allais me prendre une balle ! se plaignit Moriarty en se relevant pour défroisser son costume.

Peu à peu, les gens pris en otage se relevaient lentement tout en nous jaugeant du regard, hésitants. Le fait que je sois fringué comme un mafieux et la petite danse de la victoire de Moriarty ne devaient pas les rassurer, je l'avoue.

Mon chargeur était vide, mais comme tous les mafieux étaient réduits à l'état de cadavres, je rangeai mon arme dans son étui et tâchai de me détendre tout en enlevant mes lunettes. Jim se rapprocha de moi comme si on était de grands amis et déclara à qui voulait l'entendre que nous étions de la police et que les renforts n'allaient pas tarder.

Ah, merde. La police. Si je sortais fringué comme ça, je risquais gros. La police risquait de me retenir pour faire une déposition, et là, ils remarqueraient forcément que j'étais censé être mort !

Les premières sirènes retentissaient déjà dehors, et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la silhouette armée qui entra dans le bâtiment. L'homme pointa son arme sur moi et, pris par surprise, je n'eus même pas le temps de sortir mon arme de mon holster. Un pied me faucha les deux jambes à l'instant où le coup de feu retentit et je tombai sur le dos comme une tortue, trop stupéfait pour réagir. La balle se perdit dans un mur et, rendu muet par l'ébahissement, je ne pus que regarder Jim tirer un couteau de ma ceinture et le lancer vers l'assassin.

La lame se planta dans son cou comme dans du beurre et l'homme gargouilla de façon inintelligible avant de s'effondrer dans une flaque de son propre sang. Très calme et pour une fois dénué de sourire, Jim me tendit une main nonchalante et me remit d'aplomb, apparemment sans effort.

\- Tu tues salement, commentai-je, juste pour l'emmerder et le voir reprendre son masque de crétin irritant.

Non, je n'étais pas maso, j'avais juste une peur bleue de ce type alors qu'il arborait un visage sérieux, vide et froid comme l'espace. Je le préférais quand il jouait les dingues, et de loin.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! s'insurgea Jim.

Il récupéra le couteau dans la gorge du gars et l'essuya sur son gilet pare-balles avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches. D'un seul mouvement fluide, il m'envoya le sac contenant mes vêtements au visage et je faillis me ratatiner une deuxième fois sur le sol. Il aurait au moins pu attendre que je sois debout !

La police était devant la banque, et les otages commençaient à sortir en courant. Jim et moi leur emboîtâmes le pas et je profitai de la mêlée pour me débarrasser du bonnet, des lunettes et du gilet. Caché par la foule, je réussis à rallier le trottoir d'en face sans me faire arrêter et regardai les premières personnes se faire prendre en charge par les ambulanciers et les flics.

Je scrutai les visages pour retrouver Jim, mais il avait disparu, le salaud.

* * *

J'étais assis depuis maintenant quelques heures à la même table de poker dans un des mes bars habituels et je détroussais des malchanceux pour fêter ma liberté chérie. Selon les infos, tout le clan Asbury avait été éradiqué. J'étais à la fois fier et intéressé par le miracle que j'avais accompli. Bon, Moriarty avait un peu aidé, mais juste un chouia.

Cependant, quelque chose dans cette histoire me dérangeait. Même si je savais qui m'avait dénoncé à la mafia, j'ignorais encore qui m'avait engagé pour tuer le bijoutier, et encore moins pourquoi. N'importe quel connard aurait deviné ce qui allait me tomber sur le coin de la gueule en commanditant un meurtre pareil !

Mon verre de whisky (le dernier d'une longue série) atterrit devant moi et je ramassai mes gains, chassant mes victimes consentantes d'un geste moqueur de la main. Les trois gars s'esquivèrent en grommelant et je vidai mon verre d'un trait, grimaçant quand la douleur dans mes côtes se réveilla.

Bon sang, mon corps allait s'en souvenir, de cette histoire à la con ! Mon visage était constellé de cicatrices et de coupures en tous genres, et tout mon corps n'était que douleurs et courbatures. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me trouve un médecin pas trop bavard à consulter !

Soudainement, mon champ de vision se rétrécit et des taches noires apparurent devant mes yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils, confus, et bientôt je ne vis plus rien. Je me sentis à peine basculer en avant pour m'effondrer sur la table, et j'entendis vaguement quelqu'un dire "C'est bon, je le ramène chez lui".

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me ramène chez moi. Héééé, patron, le laisse pas m'emmener !

* * *

La douleur dans mon côté me réveilla et j'ouvris les yeux sur un décor trop clinquant pour être honnête. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et un début de gueule de bois et ma migraine s'aggrava quand je réussis à discerner les traits désormais familiers de Moriarty, qui sirotait une tasse de thé à trois mètres de moi.

Je voulus me lever pour l'étrangler, mais mes bras me retinrent en arrière. Il m'avait menotté à une chaise, ce trouduc !

\- J'espère que tu as une _excellente_ raison pour m'avoir fait enlever, connard, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Jim ouvrit de grands yeux faussement surpris en constatant que j'étais réveillé et posa sa tasse dans une soucoupe exposée sur un guéridon en bois précieux. Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil de richard et croisa les jambes pour se donner l'air important. Quelques autres hommes se trouvaient autour de nous, et je ne pus les compter car la plupart étaient dans mon dos. Je les entendais parler à voix basse, cette bande de sales petits…!

\- C'était peut-être un peu trop violent pour ton cœur si sensible, désolé, fit Moriarty, clairement moqueur. C'était la seule solution pour que tu ne tues pas mes hommes par… accident. Tu réagis toujours comme une bête sauvage, après tout !

\- C'est ça, c'est ma faute, grommelai-je en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore_ ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai mérité quelques jours de vacances, là.

\- Tu te reposeras quand tu seras mort ! s'esclaffa Jim en reprenant une gorgée de thé. Plus sérieusement, je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers jours.

\- Ouais, bon, je t'ai sauvé les miches, tu as sauvé les miennes, on est quittes. Je peux partir maintenant ? l'interrompis-je, de plus en plus en colère.

Jim prit le temps de déguster la gorgée suivante, puis posa la tasse dans la soucoupe, et je jure que ce bruit de vaisselle allait me rendre dingue. Le consultant croisa les doigts dans la posture la plus clichée de maître du monde et me regarda par-dessus ses mains jointes.

Dans cette position, je pouvais juste voir ses yeux noirs et glauques et ça me filait les chocottes.

\- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie, Sebastian. A aucun moment, je n'ai été en danger, exposa calmement l'Irlandais.

Je plissai les yeux, puis compris.

\- Les snipers et les espions. Ils te couvraient en permanence, pas vrai ?

\- Bien entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, j'avais juste besoin d'une arme de destruction massive, et tu as par-fai-te-ment rempli ton rôle, mon cher Moran.

Hm, je commençais lentement mais sûrement à stresser là. Était-ce normal qu'il fasse si chaud ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton arme, trouduc, répondis-je aussi calmement que possible.

Il prit un air surpris qui me fit craindre le pire, puis afficha un énorme sourire ravi.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas mon arme, pourquoi as-tu annihilé tout un clan de mafieux à toi tout seul ?

\- Parce qu'ils voulaient ma peau par ta faute, connard !

\- Parce que…?

Je roulai les yeux et dis d'un ton impatient :

\- Parce que j'ai buté leur copain bijoutier.

\- Parce que… ?

\- Parce qu'un con m'a payé pour le faire !

Le sourire s'élargit encore, si c'était possible, et la vérité me frappa comme un trente tonnes dont les freins auraient lâché. Mon sang se glaça et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps me parut d'un coup beaucoup plus clair.

\- C'était toi… !? Le commanditaire, c'était toi !

Moriarty acquiesça silencieusement et attendit patiemment que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ma réflexion.

\- Tu as commandité le meurtre, puis tu m'as offert un job… et comme j'ai refusé, tu m'as dénoncé et ma tête a été mise à prix par la mafia ! Mais tu n'as pas fait ça parce que tu voulais ma mort !

\- Bien sûr que non, fit négligemment Jim.

\- Tu savais que je survivrais et tu m'as fait suivre par tes snipers pour t'assurer que je ne sois pas tué… parce que tu savais que la mafia allait tomber à court de tueurs à gage ! Du coup ils ont envoyé leurs propres gars et là…

\- Et là tu as découvert qui voulait ta peau, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour toi de réagir, continua Moriarty, horriblement satisfait à présent.

\- Et je les ai tous tués, terminai-je, atterré.

Le silence s'abattit sur le salon luxueux où nous nous trouvions alors que je prenais le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Le sang battait dans mes temps et ma migraine s'était transformée en une espèce de monstre dont chaque tentacule envoyait des décharges électriques dans mon cerveau.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour que je bosse pour toi… ? demandai-je finalement.

\- Entre autres. Je suis tes états de service depuis quelque temps, ainsi que ceux d'autres soldats de ta trempe. Ce que j'ai pu observer chez toi m'a beauuuucoup plu. Tu es violent, peu scrupuleux, calé dans le maniement des armes blanches, des armes à feu et tu es un sniper hors-pair. Tu n'es pas une lumière, mais tu es rusé, assez pour simuler ta propre mort. J'avais un plan et des hommes en Afghanistan pour te récupérer, mais tu nous a tous surpris avec ta non-mort !

Bon sang, mais depuis quand me suivait-il, exactement ?! C'est trop flippant ! Quand tout ça serait terminé, j'irai m'exiler dans un endroit sauvage et perdu, où aucun homme ne peut vivre… Pourquoi pas le Canada ?

\- Tu as bousculé mes prévisions en revenant au pays, mais cela n'a fait que me surprendre - en bien ! Il me fallait un soldat prêt à se salir les mains dans mon intérêt, et tu t'es avéré parfait dans ce rôle. Bon, évidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes mon offre d'emploi du premier coup. Tu es un solitaire et tu aimes avoir ton indépendance, après tout.

\- T'es un grand… malade ! Un putain de stalker manipulateur !

\- Ben oui, fit-il avec une fausse modestie.

\- Tout ça pour que je bosse pour toi ! Ben tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te le foutre où je pense, ton job ! crachai-je agressivement.

Moriarty reprit son air sérieux et je m'attendis à être énucléé d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai fait tout ça uniquement pour t'avoir ? Tu te surestimes un peu, Seb, allons. Vois-tu, le clan Asbury trônait jusqu'à ton arrivée sur le monde du crime à Londres, et ce depuis quelques décennies. Personne n'osait se frotter à eux, ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux.

\- Sauf toi, lâchai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Effectivement. Je débute comme consultant dans le milieu du crime, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas énormément de moyens, mis à part ces quelques snipers et autres hommes de main que tu as pu rencontrer, et même si j'avais pu manipuler tous ces mafieux pour qu'ils se détruisent de l'intérieur, personne n'aurait su que c'était moi. Il me fallait quelque chose de voyant, un énorme coup de pub pour le monde de la nuit.

\- Et donc tu t'es servi de moi pour les détruire de l'extérieur et tu t'es arrangé pour que tous les criminels de Londres le sachent.

\- Exactement. J'ai déjà averti tout ce beau monde que tu étais ma main armée, et je dois dire qu'ils sont encore plus terrifiés que je l'avais imaginé, les médias aidant. Tu t'es surpassé, Seb, bravo.

\- Sauf que je ne t'appartiens pas, fis-je remarquer.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Penses-y, Seb. Je suis désormais le roi du Crime à Londres, et je compte encore étendre mon influence dans le pays et dans le monde. Tout le monde pense que tu bosses pour moi en tant que second et qu'à toi seul tu peux détruire des empires centenaires. Nous sommes devenus les deux hommes les dangereux de Londres, ce qui signifie que personne n'aura les couilles de s'attaquer à nous. Cela signifie également que tu es intouchable. Réfléchis, Moran. Seuls, nous sommes dangereux. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles.

Heu, wow. Ce connard venait de me monter une réputation de malade alors que je m'évanouissais comme un con dans un bar. Si je le suivais, je pouvais dire adieu à ma liberté chérie, mais je n'aurais plus jamais à chercher un emploi sur le dark web dans mon appart' pourri. Si je m'en allais, c'était pour devenir la cible des tueurs affiliés aux Asbury ou du prochain connard décidé à me voler mon titre de deuxième homme le plus dangereux de Londres (ou de machine à tuer, c'est au choix). La liberté aurait alors un goût de sang et je me retrouverais à regarder derrière moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Et si je refuse ? dis-je pourtant.

\- Dis-moi, combien de jours peux-tu encore tenir dans un No Man's Land ?

\- … Putain.

Si je refusais, il manipulerait d'autres cons pour me tuer ou me manipulerait de nouveau pour m'attirer les pires emmerdes jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. J'avais le choix, mais les options étaient fortement réduites.

Je lui donnais la légitimité, et il m'offrait la protection. D'une certaine façon, nos destins à tous les deux étaient à présent inextricablement liés, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

…

Aaaaaah, j'aurais mieux fait de crever à la guerre…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue après ça ;)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dénouement !_

 _Une ch'tite review pour la route ? :)_


	8. His last vow

_Bouh ! Je publie un peu en avance, mais bon, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas très long. C'est l'adieu de Seb aux lecteurs, on va dire u.u_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, en tout cas ça représentait un sacré challenge pour moi d'imiter le comportement de Jim et de prévoir comment réagirait Seb avec plusieurs coups d'avance, donc je suis contente de m'en être tirée ^^_

 _Merci aux revieweurs, vous pouvez me laisser vos avis en bas de cette page !_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Epilogue : His last vow**

 _Huit ans plus tard, Londres_

\- … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à bosser pour Jim.

\- La vaaaache ! C'est un miracle que tu ne l'ais pas étranglé après ça ! s'exclama Elisabeth, couchée sur le ventre sur un divan du salon, les pieds en l'air.

\- Oh, crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui manque, dis-je en soupirant, une mitrailleuse en morceaux sous les yeux.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu devenir amis ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas été tendre avec toi quand même ! demanda Liz tout en m'observant alors que je nettoyais mon arme.

\- Et toi, comment peux-tu apprécier un type pareil après ce qu'il t'a fait ? demandai-je à mon tour.

Elle se rembrunit, pensant sans doute à ses débuts vaseux avec Jim. Il l'avait légèrement enlevée, quand même. Bon, moi aussi, mais j'en avais déjà vu d'autres à l'époque.

\- Ouais, il craint pour se faire des amis, le petit Jimmy, souffla-t-elle. Il est flippant et trop intelligent pour son propre bien, mais j'imagine que le fait qu'il soit si… seul attire les gens comme nous ?

\- La solitude ? Mouais, peut-être bien, opinai-je en reposant mon chiffon. On est trop gentils pour lui.

\- Comme si tu étais gentil, s'esclaffa Elisabeth en tripotant un coussin. Merci pour l'anecdote, je vous vois différemment maintenant !

\- Tu nous voyais comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas trop, je pensais que vous aviez commencé le crime ensemble, un truc comme ça. Comme un projet scolaire entre potes.

\- T'es bizarre parfois.

\- Héhéhé, désolée ! Et donc… quand es-tu devenu son ami ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler du jour qui avait marqué un nouveau tournant dans ma relation plus que conflictuelle avec Jim.

\- En huit ans… il ne s'est laissé aller qu'une seule fois, à ma connaissance. Je l'ai retrouvé un soir, complètement bourré dans le hall, il n'arrivait même plus à faire ses lacets.

\- Moooooooonh, lâcha Liz en imaginant la scène.

\- J'ai dû le porter à moitié pour l'obliger à prendre une douche et à se coucher, et pendant toute la manœuvre il n'a pas arrêté de me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Aoutch.

\- Ouaip. D'un côté c'était nul de tenir l'alcool aussi mal, d'un autre, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Du coup le lendemain je lui ai fait du chantage en menaçant de tout répéter à ses hommes s'il continuait de m'appeler Sebby, et depuis on a une relation beaucoup plus pacifique. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de glisser de l'arsenic dans ses repas.

\- Oh, ça c'est bas Seb.

\- Il me cherchait depuis des années, et de toute manière, ça n'a jamais eu l'air de l'embêter !

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de parler de moi ? s'énerva Jim en déboulant dans la pièce comme un élan qui charge une voiture. Ça fait deux heures que j'éternue !

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard, quelque part dans le Pacifique_

\- Bordel, Jim, c'était à moi de te tuer ! Pas à toi, pas à Sherlock, à moi ! m'emportai-je en shootant dans une motte de sable.

Je descendais sur la plage pour me changer les idées après avoir appris - à la télé, franchement ! - que Jim s'était suicidé en haut d'un toit à Londres. Quelle façon con de clamser, sérieux !

\- Tout ça pour une affaire stupide de vengeance ! râlai-je. Rah, j'en ai maaaaarre !

J'envoyai pour de bon la motte de sable se perdre dans les vagues et observai l'horizon, abattu. Le salaud, il ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour pour mourir ?! Non mais _vraiment_ !

Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais même pas revenir à Londres pour filer des coups de pieds à son cadavre !

\- C'est pas juste Jim ! Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, dans treize ans, je rentrerai en Angleterre et tu me verras de près pisser sur ta tombe s'ils pensent à t'en offrir une ! Je reviendrai en… en 2027 !? Bordel, tu vas en avoir, du temps pour pourrir ! Ah, mais !

Je considérai un instant l'idée de m'enfuir de cette foutue île lors du prochain passage des gars de Jim qui venaient me ravitailler, mais bon, j'avais promis de rester là pendant quinze ans. Il me faudrait un typhon ou une éruption volcanique pour me forcer à me barrer d'ici !

Et puis bon, j'avais une villa de rêve pour moi tout seul, autant de bouffe que je le souhaitais et une plage privée à perte de vue.

D'un autre côté, je pouvais rentrer à Londres et abattre l'enfoiré de maigrichon qui avait poussé Jim au suicide, histoire de boucler la boucle. Je pourrais louer un appartement en face du sien et attendre qu'il passe sa tête à la fenêtre pour le tuer, après tout !

Et après ça… après ça, je serai libre ! Je changerai de pays pour éviter Mycroft (pourquoi pas au Canada ?), je me trouverai une femme, je deviendrai bûcheron (quoi ? Il y a d'autres métiers que ça au Canada ?) et je pourrai faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Et tant pis pour toi, Jim.

* * *

FIN

 _Si vous voulez lire la suite des aventures de Seb, je vous conseille "La Maison vide", d'Arthur Conan Doyle u.u_

 _C'est libre de droit vu que l'auteur est décédé depuis plus de 70 ans._

 _En attendant… l'histoire est finie ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai à nouveau sur Sherlock (ou même sur Seb), mais en tout cas c'était une bonne expérience !_

 _Merci pour le soutien des revieweurs ! A la prochaine !_


End file.
